Friends: The Next Generation
by Art Is The Weapon
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is about the next generation of friends: the life Emma and HER friends. I've had this idea in my head for a bit and I decided to use it as my first story! Enjoy! Warning; contains OC's. Obviously. Finally complete!
1. Working Nine To Five

**Author's note:**

Okay just a few things to say about this; this story is mainly about the characters that were kids when the show ended; i.e. Emma, who is the main character (well I think she'll be – we'll see how this pans out!) Also I'll include a few of my own characters throughout the story – some of Emma's friends for example.

Another thing. I'm setting the story where the original was set – Manhattan – however, I'm not American myself (although apparently I sound like I am) so my knowledge on how some things work over there, (i.e. the education system) is very limited. So if I get anything wrong, don't hesitate to kindly point this out in the review!

Oh and also this is my first fanfic so be nice!

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Working Nine To Five_**

The brunette sighed loudly and glanced at the large clock on the wall of the office. The school bell had gone at least half an hour ago, but she still couldn't leave. She thought she had left these days behind her. She tapped the pencil loudly against the desk. The teenager sitting across from her was looking at her pleadingly, as if she could do something.

"Stop looking at me like that." Emma told the young girl.

"Like what?" the teenager replied.

"Like I have the authority to do something."

"Come on Emma, there must be something you can do?" Emma flinched. These kids always thought she held some sort of authority; yet they would never refer to her as 'Miss', always opting to refer to her as Emma rather than her surname. Or surnames rather. Her younger siblings had lucked out by being born after their parents had married; therefore they had received just their father's surname. Emma had gotten both. Well at least she had been luckier than her half-brother, Ben. Ben had received three names: his father's, his mother's and his mother's lesbian lover's surname. Poor Ben.

The teenage girl sitting opposite Emma sighed loudly.

"Is there anyway you don't have to call my parents?"

"Sorry; they've already been informed."

"I was provoked you know."

"Yes, I know."

"So then why bother ringing my parents when you know it was an accident?"

Emma continued tapping her pen. If she hadn't informed the girl's parents the principal would have been on her ass. The girl had punched another girl in the face after all. But it wasn't as if the other girl wasn't asking for it. Emma sighed once again. If this was her job for the remainder of her life, she had wasted a few years by going to college to become a certified teacher.

She hadn't imagined herself as a secretary at all. Least of all at the school she had also once attended; she hated the fact that the principal was still the boss of her. She couldn't stand her when she was at school; the principal had always had her favourites, and Emma had never been one of them. Emma assumed it was because she had been born outside of marriage. The principal was very old fashioned.

"Emma please let this go. You understand right?" The teenager was still pleading with her to look the other way, in spite of the fact that her parents had already been called. Emma sighed again.

"I'm sorry Jenny but I had to. If it was anyone other than the principal's daughter this could've been avoided. Seriously if I hadn't of called your parents, my job would be on the line. Don't worry I'll go easy on you." After all, Emma thought, if the principal had wanted her punished she could have done it herself rather than go home as soon as the bell went and leave Emma to deal with the situation. It hadn't been in her job description to do things for the principal when she was too lazy to do it herself.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Emma's thoughts. The teenager swore under her breath.

"I think that's your parents Jenny." Emma announced as she walked towards the door.

--

Emma wrapped a light blue scarf around her neck before stepping out into the bitter Manhattan winter weather. Jenny's parents had been very kind about the incident, and the matter was resolved very quickly. Emma rolled her eyes when she saw that the car park was now empty; only her car remained. She sat down into the drivers seat and started the car.

It was now five o'clock; she hoped that some one had started dinner. It was actually her turn to make dinner but she had been held back and hadn't had time to call home. She hoped Erica was cooking; she had clearly inherited her mother's cooking ability. Emma had always questioned why her cousin was so slim – if either of her parents were chefs, she'd be the size of a house.

It was strange, Emma felt. Erica and Jack were so like their parents - both witty and sarcastic, like their father, and Erica had gotten Monica's domestic skills. Yet she had discovered during her high school years that they had been adopted. Her mother had made her swear never to reveal this to the twins though, they had never been told. Emma wasn't sure if Monica knew that her mother had told her. It wasn't as if it had come up in conversation.

Emma pulled into the driveway of her home and sighed. At least it was the weekend, she thought to herself. Hopefully no one had any other plans so they could catch a movie or something.

Emma entered the house to the aroma of a strawberry flavoured dish. Excellent; Erica most have made desert as well. Emma entered the kitchen to find her three housemates sitting down and enjoying a homemade pizza. Erica always spoilt them.

"Well, well, look who finally came home," a blonde at the table announced.

"Yeah well work was a little crazy today." Emma replied, snatching a slice of pizza from the table. She knew that wasn't going to fly though – two of the people sitting at the table worked in a hospital, she was a secretary in a private, all girls' school. One is more stressful than the other, and the two raised their eyebrows when Emma said this.

"It's ok Emma, I made dinner instead. Homemade pizza, and for desert strawberry tartlets!" Erica said as she pushed a black lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well that sounds better than what I was going to make, doesn't it Andrea?" Emma asked the blonde as she sat down on the remaining chair.

"Mmm… frozen lasagne again," the blonde intern retorted, grinning from ear to ear. Emma rolled her blue eyes once more. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Okay we have to go back to work." The male housemate said as he and Andrea rose from their seats.

"Luke, you seriously going already? I just got here!" Emma replied. Damn kids and their squabbles, she had been looking forward to a relaxing evening with her friends all day.

"Well that's what you signed up for when you decided to hook up with an intern isn't it?" he replied, smiling sympathetically. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the kitchen with Andrea, and not long later, Emma heard the sound of gravel crunching under tyres – they were gone. Emma frowned and took another slice of pizza.

"I'm sure they'll be back before you know it," Erica said as she collected the empty plates to pile into the dishwasher, "oh and before I forget, here's a letter for you."

"Who is it from?" Emma asked.

"I have a theory," Erica replied grinning as she handed Emma a cream envelope with very posh writing on it. Emma knew who had sent it as soon as she saw the name written on the envelope: **Emma Monica Juliet Geller-Green. **There was only one person who would ever call her that.

"Doesn't look like Ben's writing does it?" Erica observed.

"Definitely not!" Emma replied as she opened the envelope.

* * *

Review please and thanks!


	2. Was It A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

Yes despite the whole one review I got, I decided to continue the story anyway! (Thanks to Lottie888 for my whole one review!) This chapter is more about Erica, I decided to experiment a bit and there's also a bit on the characters backgrounds! Also, if it isn't too much hassle could I get some suggestions as to what Erica's job could be? I couldn't think of a good one for her at all! I'm sure I'll think of a good one soon. Oh yeah and I don't own the majority of characters in this story sadly. If I did, we'd be well on our way to a new Friends Spinoff! Ah well, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 2:_ Was It A Dream?_**

_The young girl heard the hushed voices downstairs. Her curiosity was piqued. Who would still be up this late at night? It was after midnight after all. She tiptoed past her brother's room and carefully avoided the squeaky floorboards; she knew them by heart at this stage. She quietly walked down the stairs and walked up to the door of the living room, which happened to be slightly open. The young girl was on the verge of entering the room, when she heard a very bizarre statement made by her mother._

_"I just got a phone call and they confirmed it. Erica is dead." Her mother sighed._

_The girl paused. Wait. Erica wasn't dead, what was her mother talking about? She felt she should really go in and explain that she was in fact one hundred percent not dead! But she crouched down and peeked it the door - she knew if she went into the room she would not receive the information she wanted. It made more sense to stay hidden._

_"So what does this mean?" her father asked running his hands through his short brown hair._

_"It means the kids never have to find out about her, there's no need to tell them something like this. They're too young to fully grasp it anyway." Her mother replied in a matter of fact tone._

_Too young? She was almost five and three quarters! And what was so big about this secret? And who was Erica if it wasn't her? The young girl heard heavy footsteps come in the direction of the door; she knew she would have to bail._

Erica Bing sat bolt upright in her bed. She wiped her forehead and sighed. She didn't understand why that dream had affected her so much. It was only a dream. Wasn't it? Well it was a bad one anyway. Although Erica was not entirely sure why but every time she had that dream she always had a feeling that what her parents had been discussing could not have been too pleasant. They told Erica and her brother Jack everything, so if her parents were talking about something that late as they had been in the dream, it can't have been good.

_"Oh here we go again,"_ Erica thought to herself, _"I don't even know if that dream really happened! What is wrong with me?" _Erica sighed again. She wasn't a pessimistic person, yet she wasn't optimistic either. She had always been a good mix of the two. She tried to look on the bright side of things, but could also understand when something was hopeless. Sophie Hannigan was the most optimistic person she knew; always looking for the silver lining. Sophie was her mother's daughter, Erica's mother often said. Everyone also thought the same about Erica but she didn't see how she took after her mother at all. She wasn't high maitnience, was she? She liked to think she was more like her father. Relaxed with a good sense of humour.

She looked more like her mother though, she had long raven black hair and blue eyes that she had clearly inherited from her mother. Jack also looked like her mother; they were identical twins after all. Well as identical as a boy and girl could get.

"Well now that I'm up I guess I could get a glass of water or something," Erica muttered to herself. She walked out of her bedroom and crept down the stairs. She quickly peeked into the living room and sighed. Emma had fallen asleep on the couch; the remote had fallen out of her hand and was now on the floor. Erica walked over to the linen closet and took out one of the spare blankets they kept in the house, returned to the sitting room and threw it over her cousin. Emma had obviously been waiting for Luke to come home from work – Erica thought it best not to disturb her.

She picked up one of the letters that had arrived that day, the one addressed to her. **Erica Megan Bing.** Short and sweet. For some bizarre reason Ben had decided to write people's full names. Well everyone's he knew which included his parents, friends, cousins and sisters. Well, half sisters. Erica always forgot that, and she thought that Emma and her sisters often did too; despite the eight year age gap between them, Emma and Ben were as thick as thieves. Quite like she and Jack were, Erica thought to herself.

Erica looked at the invitation once again. No one could quite believe it – it was an invitation to Ben's engagement party. **Ben's.** Everyone had assumed he would live his life as Joey had. Well Joey did settle down eventually, but it had taken much longer than it had taken Ben! Ben was in his early thirties, but then again so was his fiancé. She was clearly eager to get him down the aisle.

Erica sat down at the kitchen table and read the invitation again. The engagement party was this time next week, and would begin at 7 o'clock. It was addressed to Erica Bing and guest. She guessed that Andrea was her guest – Andrea hadn't received an invitation. Luke hadn't either, but it was pretty obvious that he was Emma's guest. Erica was pretty surprised Emma's hadn't been made out to her and Luke; then again Emma's name took up quite a lot of space on the envelope.

Erica thought perhaps she and Emma should go shopping to find a good dress for the party. And Andrea, if she could get the time off. Erica was glad she didn't work in a hospital, it seemed like Andrea and Luke spent almost all their time at the hospital. She didn't know how they dealt with it – if she spent as much time at work as they did, she'd go crazy!

Erica put her glass in the sink and wandered back upstairs. She climbed back into bed and closed her eyes. She began thinking random thoughts to herself before she went to sleep, as always. Part of her had always felt sorry for Ben; it couldn't have been easy for him when he was little with the other kids making fun of his "mommies", but on the other hand, he did have two sets of parents - his mother Carol and her lover, Susan; along with his father Ross and his wife, Rachel. Emma's parents.

Erica always thought Ben was extremely lucky, having two sets of parents. Two sets of people to give him what he desired. Erica always couldn't help but wish that she had two sets of parents, but the more she thought about it, the more it occurred to her that there was no possible way she could have two sets of parents.


	3. The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Authors Note:**

Again, the first thing I'd like to do is to thank the people who reviewed! Thanks to dmtennis1 and erikavilez for the lovely reviews. You guys rock! Just a little note – I've developed a little system now, I think I'm going to rotate the chapters like so – one about Emma, then one about Erica and then one about Andrea (who is an original character, so don't panic if you didn't know who she was, she's out of my head lol). So in this chapter you'll learn more about Andrea, and in the next one it's back to Emma. Also it may seem like nothing really happened in this chapter but it is important for the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: _The Girl All the Bad Guys Want_**

Andrea Mackenzie leaned against the nurses' station. She was extremely bored. It was a slow day in the hospital and Andrea felt like if she didn't do something interesting soon, she would lose it. She worked in a hospital in New York after all; it wasn't like nothing dangerous ever happened around here.

The blonde could feel her emerald green eyes starting to close by themselves and fought to keep them open. She still had another hour until she finished her shift. She had considered going home in spite of this, but decided against it. She had never been one to play by the rules – in fact it had always been quite the opposite – but she did enjoy her job and was hoping that something interesting would happen before the end of her shift.

"Hey you seem to be off in a world of your own there!" Andrea shot back up at the sound of her fellow intern's voice.

"I'm just a bit bored and I can't leave for another hour," Andrea sighed and sat up on the counter.

"Oh ok then. Well I just had to drop off a patient's blood sample earlier for testing and I was on my way to retrieve it and give her the news but you can do it if you want?" Luke suggested as he checked his phone.

"Whose sample is it?"

"I'm not sure. Some teenagers I think. Doctor Montgomery just gave it to me and told me to drop it off and then give the patient the news. I'm sure she won't mind if you do it."

"God thanks so much Luke! I think I'd have gone mad with boredom!" Andrea squealed as she sat up and clapped her hands together gleefully.

"No problems! Right I'll get going then, me and Emma are going out tonight – first night out we've had in ages. Later!" Luke said as he made his way to the door. Andrea began her journey down to collect the sample and as she walked she thought about Luke. She had had an enormous crush on him when they first met in medical school and had even considered asking him out, but she decided to back out. They were better off as friends, but that wasn't the only reason Andrea had backed out. Andrea wasn't exactly what people would call, a "good girl".

She was the girl who cut classes, the girl who never bothered to do her homework, the girl who talked back to the teachers. She was the girl who was involved in almost every fight, who could kick people's asses, who loved to watch wrestling. The one the guys were into. She was the girl all the bad guys want. She wasn't Luke's type, nor was she the type he went for. She knew that when they first met that if something were to happen, it would never work out. It wasn't until a few months later until she realised that she knew someone who was perfect for him: Emma. And they had been together since then.

Whoa, Andrea thought. Emma and Luke had been together for more than three years? Had it been that long? Andrea was quite the matchmaker, if she did say so herself.

The longest relationship Andrea had been in perhaps lasted around three or four months, and had ended in catastrophe, with the whole school calling her a whore and her losing almost all her friends. Apart from Emma of course. Andrea smiled to herself. Emma had supported her throughout the whole ordeal. Her only true friend.

Andrea had never really understood why her and Emma got on so well. They had just clicked; despite the fact that Emma was dubbed a nerd and Andrea was the "freak that kept dying her hair and only wore black" (as the lovely snobby girls had called her). Andrea grinned as she remembered people's reactions when they saw her and Emma out together. Emma; with her glasses and long brown hair in French plaits, while Andrea stood next to her in black from head to toe and her hair often varied. It had been a variety of colours, from blue to pink to black and was extremely short at one point. Andrea had stopped dying her hair over the course of her crisis during high school and afterwards she eventually got it back to her natural colour and had let it grow.

Andrea eventually reached her destination, picked up the sample and headed off to find Doctor Montgomery, who was usually found in her office. Andrea knocked on the door of the office and entered.

"Oh Mackenzie it's you. Have you seen Swann? I have to get him to get a blood sample back and tell the patient what's what." Doctor Montgomery said as she looked up at Andrea from her mountain of paperwork.

"Yes actually that's why I'm here. Luke's shift ended and I wasn't doing anything else so I offered to do it for him. What's up with the patient anyway?" Andrea inquired.

"Sixteen year old girl complaining of nausea and says she's been fainting also. The kid won't tell us her name, and certainly won't let us call her parents, not that we'd know who to call anyway." Doctor Montgomery sighed.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out those symptoms," Andrea snorted.

"It's always better to be sure Mackenzie." Doctor Montgomery stated, not even bothering to look up from her paperwork this time.

"Well, I guess I have some not-so-great news to deliver then! Bye bye!" Andrea said as she walked out of the room. "See you!"

Andrea looked at the results of the tests as soon as she shut the door behind her. The prognosis was just as she had assumed. Andrea headed for the patient's room, and as she entered the patient's room and recognised the identity of the young teenage girl, her eyes almost popped out of her head, and the young girl cursed as soon as she saw Andrea standing mere feet away from her.

"You can't tell my parents! Doctor/patient confidentiality!" The young girl cried at Andrea. Andrea groaned. She hated when patients used that.

"I won't tell your parents, but if you need someone to support you, I know the perfect person who won't react as badly as you think..." Andrea suggested as the young girl raised her eyebrows.


	4. Hey There Delilah

Yup Chapter Four is here and quite speedily too if I do say so myself! (Thanks to erikavilez for the feedback yet again! Oh and sorry but Ben isn't in this chapter but I promise he'll be in the next one!

Also I think its obvious how I named Emma's sisters, but if you don't know where the names come from, watch The One Where Rachel Has a Baby more closely!

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_**Hey There Delilah**_

Emma rushed through the kitchen of the terraced house picking up various bits and pieces. Her house key, her phone, her purse, was she missing anything? She felt fairly ditzy that morning. Perhaps it was because it was the end of the week; it had been a tiring one. She had been looking all week for the perfect dress for Ben's engagement party, and she had only found the perfect one the night before. Luckily it was Ralph Lauren so she had gotten a discount. It was always advantage that her mother happened to work there.

Emma was just grabbing her carry case in which she kept her laptop when Luke entered the kitchen.

"You ready then?" Luke asked as he tossed the car keys up in the air and caught them again.

Emma mumbled her reply through a mouthful of peanut butter on toast.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that!" he grinned. "Come on Em, it's nearly quarter past eight, we're going to be late!" At these words Emma quickly grabbed all her things, shoved them in her pocket and dashed out the door.

--

Emma sat fixated at the screen on her laptop, clicking furiously every so often and cursing to herself. She spent almost all her lunch break doing this. To one who didn't know Emma very well, it seemed Emma was staying on top of paperwork and doing a lousy job at it. Her boss often assumed this. But all Emma's friends and family knew that this was the face Emma often made when her Sims wouldn't do what she told them to.

Emma relaxed slightly once she had gotten her Sims under control. She kept thinking back to the previous evening. Andrea had been acting rather strange when she had come home from her shift. She had been giving Emma strange glances all through dinner also. It wasn't that she was angry at Emma either; the glances had been more concerned looking then angry. That was what worried Emma, but Emma had not pressed the issue any further. She was too scared. If it freaked out Andrea, it was bound to do worse to Emma. Andrea was the most easy-going person she knew.

A knock at the door interrupted Emma's thoughts, and Emma began frantically clicking the save button – just in case her boss decided to have a gawk at what exactly Emma was doing. A wave of calm washed over her when she saw a young teenager peeking her head around the door.

"God you scared the crap out of me!" Emma exclaimed as the young girl walked in and took a seat. As she crossed her legs, Emma couldn't help but notice that the teenager happened to be wearing black and white converse shoes, which were against school rules. Emma had never had the guts to wear them at school.

"Well, Miss Geller, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Emma asked as she folded her arms and leaned back comfortably in her chair. The teenager rolled her brown eyes.

"Can't we keep this a little less formal?" the teenager asked, flicking her dark brown fringe from in front of her eyes.

"Ok then. Hey there Delilah!" Emma chuckled. The young girl grimaced. She didn't particularly like her name all that much.

"It's not fair!" The teenager moaned. "Why couldn't you have been Delilah?"

"Because Dad said at the time Mom thought it sounded like a Biblical whore."

"Oh so they decided to wait for me then? Like I would much rather be Emma or Isabella then Delilah! I hate my name so much!" the sixteen-year-old whined.

Emma had two younger sisters, both born after her parents married. Isabella was twenty years old and was currently studying to become a historian at NYU, where their father taught, and she was almost the image of their father. She was basically the girl version of Ross, in both looks and personality. Isabella had long curly black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. And they also had similar interests. Once the two got into a conversation about some extinct dinosaur from millions of years ago, it was pretty hard to get them to shut up. Emma did have an interest in history – a trait she inherited from her father without a doubt – but all the dinosaur names and different dinosaur ages went way over her head. She had no interest in palaeontology at all.

Delilah Geller was often known to be the 'rebel' of the family, and everyone knew it was the way she liked it. At Delilah's age, both Emma and Isabella had always played by the rules. They always did their homework, always went to class, never broke curfew. Delilah's teachers often rang home to inform her parents that she had not bothered to do her homework or had been late to class yet again. Delilah knew full well that she could never skip class, not as long as her sister worked in the school. One of the only reasons Emma was glad that she wasn't an actual teacher was that she wouldn't have to teach her sister.

In a weird way, Delilah reminded Emma of Andrea when they were teenagers. Seemingly the rebel; yet hated getting in major trouble. Both Delilah and Andrea had always gone out of their way to avoid getting their parents mad at them. The only difference was that Andrea had ended up failing miserably in the end.

"Do you want a drink of Coke or something?" Emma asked as she got two glasses out of a nearby cupboard. Emma couldn't help but be curious as to why her youngest sister was willingly visiting her at school. Usually Delilah went out of her way to avoid being seen with her older sisters around her friends.

"Um, actually we kind of have to talk..." Delilah muttered looking down at the ground.

Emma sighed. "Okay which teacher sent you down here?" she asked as she took a swig of Coke.

"Actually, um, Andrea did. She said you'd be the ideal person to talk to."

Emma frowned. Andrea? What had she got to do with anything? And since when had Andrea been friendly with Delilah anyway? What was going on? Delilah answered almost all these with two simple words.

"I'm pregnant."

Delilah knew by both the Coke spurting out of her sister's mouth and the sound of smashing glass that this wasn't something her sister expected to hear.


	5. Famous Last Words

**Author's Note**

Yes people I've begun to speed up the updates; the reviews that are being left lately are so nice that I started this one pretty quickly. Reviews inspire me! Special thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter – once again to erikavilez, for the third time! Also thanks to Boris Yeltsin and OC Reader! Reviews always make me feel so happy inside lol. Anyways, back to Erica for this chapter (which in my opinion, is quite a long one – for this story anyways lol) and this is where the REAL drama begins... read on people... read on...

_**Disclaimer**_

Yeah I keep forgetting to put this in: I do not own the majority of these characters – only Andrea, Luke, Mia, Delilah, etc. Emma and company are from the infamous show Friends but since they didn't have much of a personality then I can do what I want with them – hee hee hee...

**Chapter Five: **_**Famous Last Words**_

Erica Bing twirled around in her bedroom, looking at how she looked from several different angles. The olive green dress had been quite an unusual purchase, but Erica thought she could pull it off. She had tied her jet black hair back in an elegant bun and had already put on her makeup. She slipped into her very uncomfortable, but gorgeous none the less, black high heeled boots and zipped them up. She looked in the mirror. Picture perfect. Erica checked her watch and sighed. She was ready early enough and she figured that her housemates would not be ready for some time; they could never be on time for anything other than work.

Erica wandered down the stairs and to her surprise her cousin happened to be sitting on an armchair in the living room, nibbling at her fingernails. But the shock was that Emma was already wearing her indigo blue dress, as well as some flat silver dolly shoes. Her brown wavy hair was hanging loosely and covering half her face, but from the other half Erica could tell her cousin was troubled. Emma was staring into space making odd facial expressions. Clearly something was bothering her.

"Em?" Erica called out in concern. "Emma?"

Emma sat bolt upright as soon as she heard her name being called and shook her head.

"Man, I was a million miles away there!" she said, struggling to feign a smile. Erica saw right through her. It was obvious that Emma was distressed and Erica was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Emma... err, are you feeling okay? You're looking a little pale." Erica told her cousin. Emma stood up, picked up a comb and began assaulting her hair with it.

"Me? Oh I'm fine, fine!" Emma said in a loud, unconvincing and slightly squeaky voice. Erica was on the verge of pressing the matter further when Andrea entered the room – fully dressed in a white number that would put Marilyn Monroe to shame - and as Erica was about to open her mouth, Andrea quickly motioned for Erica to stop the conversation ASAP.

--

The car ride over to the restaurant was quiet and tense, no one spoke at all. Luke drove the car, Emma sat fidgeting in the passenger seat and Andrea and Erica both sat quietly in the back of the car. Erica only occasionally spoke when she noticed that Luke was going the wrong way. Ben was having his engagement party in Javu, which his Aunt Monica now owned and where Erica still worked as an assistant in the kitchen. Monica had been quite eager to host the party in her own restaurant. Erica rolled her eyes when she remembered how her mother had put it:

"I may have to wait a long time before I can host one for my kids." She had sighed. Erica had been about to argue back, but she then realised it was hopeless. Ben was engaged, Emma had been with Luke for well over three years and Isabella had an on again-off again relationship with her boyfriend since they had met in college. To Erica's knowledge, Delilah hadn't had any relationships. Perhaps it was best, Erica thought. She was only sixteen; she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Neither Erica nor Jack had been in a very serious relationship as of yet. They just simply hadn't met anyone they'd be interested in dating. There was no point going out with someone you knew that you wouldn't like was there? It would be like eating something for dinner you didn't like; you wouldn't get any satisfaction from it.

--

"We'd like to thank all our friends and family for being here to celebrate with us today..." Ben announced as soon as the desserts had been cleared. Erica couldn't help but notice that his words were slightly slurred. Ben had always been a bit of a light weight as being a cop, he saw always drinking as a bad example; as well as a bit hypocritical. After all they were the people who told others not to drink and drive, so why should they drink? Therefore Ben only ever drank on special occasions, however he was now on his third glass of champagne and it was beginning to take its toll.

"...so now we have decided to tell you all that we have decided on a date for the wedding." A huge silence came over the room as soon as that was said. Erica couldn't help but feel shocked. They had already set a date? Usually people waited a few years and Erica had assumed Ben would be one of those people. He was only in his early thirties after all, and his fiancée was as well.

"And well," Ben continued, "we've decided that we would really like a winter wedding." Erica paused and looked around to see everyone's reaction to this. Everyone was looking confused. Why was he saying this so soon? It was November already they hardly meant...

"...so the wedding will take place, the 27th of December. This year." Everyone felt their jaws drop as soon as this was said. "Yes I know it seems a little soon," Ben continued, "but we just figured, 'Why the wait?' Mia and I would be over the moon if all of you could clear your schedules for that day, we've already started planning it!" Ben said as the whole room stared at him in astonishment.

--

Erica collapsed into a seat at the side of the dance floor, her face aching from smiling and laughing so much. Erica was definitely enjoying her evening; she thought that if their engagement party was this good, Ben and Mia's wedding would be an affair to remember! Erica couldn't but help look at Emma and laugh. Emma had gone back to her usual self as soon as 'Baby Got Back' started playing. Emma had always said she loved the song but was not quite sure why, her parents said that Emma had loved the song ever since she was an infant. Rachel often said it was Ross' fault that she loved it so much, though would never explain why.

Erica surveyed the room, looking out to see what her family and friends were up to. Emma and Luke were dancing together, as well as Isabella and her boyfriend, Erica and Jack's parents and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross. On the other side of the room, Erica's twin was laughing and joking with Andrea of all people.

"Weird," Erica thought, "I didn't think they knew each other all that well." Erica then spotted Delilah sitting on the other side of the room alone and just as she was about to walk over to her youngest cousin, someone quickly shoved her out of the way and stomped past her. Erica quickly turned around and saw a distinctive red-headed woman storming out of the room, as Ben, Emma, Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler all followed to see what was going on. Erica quickly joined the little crowd.

"So NOW you tell me we might not be able have children?!" Mia shrieked as soon as she was in the kitchen away from the rest of the party. Ben cleared his throat before speaking.

"I said that there may be a chance we can't, I didn't say it was impossible!" Ben replied.

"Well what if we can't?" Mia said, as she began to sob. Ben ran his hands through his fair hair and quickly turned around and made some gestures telling the group at the door to vamoose. As Erica and her relatives began heading back to the party, Ben quickly thought up some alternatives.

"Well there's always donors and surrogacy," he quickly suggested. "Or we could always adopt, like Monica and Chandler did."

The crowd paused. "Wow," Erica thought to herself, "Ben says the strangest things when he's drunk." Erica then turned around to face the crowd. On every single one of their faces was an expression of utmost horror. And then it sank in.


	6. The Middle

**Author's Note:**

Yes I suck. It's been almost eight months? I did try a few times, but my focus was shifted to other things, such as my other accounts, settling to life in Transition Year, and my laptop being totally evil with Word acting haywire! The irony is the previous chapter starts off with: _Yes people I've begun to speed up the updates, _dated 8/8/08. Lol. Again, thanks to those who have reviewed. So eventually, here it is, chapter six, the 29/3/09. My first update of 2009. Yeah. I seriously suck.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own very little in this story. I do own Andrea, Luke, Mia and a few other random characters and there you have it. Emma, Erica and company? Courtesy of the TV show Friends!

* * *

**Chapter Six: **_**The Middle**_

"Andrea?"

No response.

"Andrea?!" he called, slightly louder while gently shaking her. The blonde opened her eyes and groaned. She had fallen asleep against the heavy wooden door that led into the room of Erica Bing. The sobbing within said room seemed to have subsided.

The party mood had been soured when Luke ran over to her, telling her that they had to leave, immediately. She made a fuss. She was enjoying herself, why should she have to leave?

It was clear when they had gotten to the car, that Andrea was probably the only one who had enjoyed herself all night. Emma was in the car, hiccupping and sniffling, indicating that she had been crying. Erica was no where in sight. The car ride home had been worse than the drive over. Once they arrived, Emma had ran straight to Erica's door, and had sobbed apologies, explanations, etc. Andrea and Luke had tried not to eavesdrop, but Erica's shrill responses rang through the house loudly.

"YOU KNEW I WAS ADOPTED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHY? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Explained the situation to the two other housemates. Andrea was surprised that Luke didn't know, but he didn't mind that Emma had never told him. It wasn't any of his business. Especially since it seemed Erica herself hadn't known.

Eventually, Erica's outbursts and Emma's sobs had gotten too loud. Luke had pried Emma from Andrea's current position, parked out the front of Erica's door, and taken her into their room. The sobs hadn't stopped for a long time, and soft crying had started from behind Erica's door when Andrea had tried consoling her.

Andrea must've fallen asleep not long after giving up. She rubbed at her green eyes and groaned, "What time is it?".

Luke chuckled and replied, "5:23am, to be precise. My shift starts in half an hour. I have to leave you here to deal with them until my shift ends." He smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

She sighed. "It isn't your fault. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going out for breakfast with Emma. We're meeting up with Delilah."

Luke dropped his voice to a very shushed whisper, "Is she going to figure out what to do?"

Andrea nodded, "Me and Emma really don't know what she's going to do about it."

"Well she's a smart kid isn't she? I'm sure that she'll make the right decision." Luke replied. He paused before asking, "Do you know what's funny?"

Andrea frowned at him. Where was he finding humour in this situation? "What?"

Luke grinned devilishly before beginning his response with, "Don't hurt me..."

Andrea raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure can if I can promise such a thing, especially since you brought it up."

He looked down as he finished, "...well I just think that Delilah and you are a lot alike."

Andrea snorted. If only he knew.

Wait. Emma had hardly...

"What has Emma said?" she asked in a low voice.

The confusion on her colleague's face suggested that he knew nothing. Seizing his shock as her opportunity, she steered the conversation in a new direction.

"So, I guess tonight didn't go as well as you planned then?" she asked softly, and his face fell again when she did so.

"I wanted it to be a night she'd always remember..." he mumbled.

"It will be Luke. Just not for the reasons you'd hoped." Andrea sighed. "You can always try some other time. Just don't wait too long, you hear?"

Luke sighed and got his feet. He peeked his head around the door of Emma and his room, and crouched down to Andrea's level again. "Out like a light."

"I'm sure I'll have her mind off it by breakfast. She'll have other things to think about."

Luke nodded and sighed. "You camping here for the rest of the night?"

"You mean morning? I suppose. I don't want Erica to try and escape without talking to us."

In spite of himself, Luke chuckled. "I'd like to see her get past you Andrea." And with that, he got up and began to head off to the hospital.

It was there that Andrea had the urge to tell Luke something that had been eating her inside once again, something she'd never said to him before.

"Me and Delilah do have a lot in common you know, more than you know." She whispered. Luke turned around and stared at Andrea incredulously.

"You mean...?"

"Why do you think I'm going to breakfast as well? For more than moral support my friend." She sighed, hugging her blanket closer to her.

Luke turned around in disbelief. His head was spinning. That was one thing he never expected to hear. He began to slowly make his way down the stairs and heard Andrea softly call after him, "Enjoy your shift."

Andrea sighed as the door was shut silently, and looked around at the hallway that she was now alone in. Here she was. Directly caught in the middle of things. Both figuratively and literally. Caught between siding with either of the two cousins. Stuck in the hallway, the neutral ground. She sighed as she knew what side both she and Luke would have to take.

Like the hallway, like Switzerland, like the Republic of Ireland. She and Luke were going to have to remain neutral.

* * *

Okay, I promise that you won't have to wait another eight months or so people!


	7. Saturday

**Author's Note:** What can I say? Lack of feedback is not great motivation. I've been considering trying something else for a bit but I'm too damn lazy with no ideas. And to be honest writing this is a bit of a struggle for me anyway. Ah well. On with Chapter seven. Back to Emma!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Blah blah don't own Friends, blah blah wish I did. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_**Saturday**_

Emma had woken to the sight of Andrea reluctant to go anywhere near her.

Great. So now everyone was concerned about _her._

"We're meeting Delilah in an hour." she had mumbled meekly. Very out of character for Andrea. Emma saw why she had been so quiet when she had at look at her own reflection.

Panda eyes. Emma usually wore very little make-up, but she had gone all out last night. And than forgotten to take it off. Now the mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow had smudged both all over her face and on her pillow, along with her lip gloss. Her hair was now in a complete and utter mess, tangled and untidy - looking.

She was in dire need of a shower, and a long one at that. An hour wouldn't allow her to do that though. She'd have to be fairly quick.

Crap. She knew she was in for a rush.

--

Emma was hoping that her youngest sister wouldn't pick up too much on her pale, drawn appearance. Her damp chestnut brown hair was hanging limply around her ashen skin and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

The things sleep deprivation could do to people.

Clicking fingers in front of her face brought Emma back to reality.

"I said, do you want any thing? Cup of coffee? Muffin?" Andrea asked as she slid out of the seat opposite the brunette.

"Blueberry muffin... and a hot chocolate too." Emma muttered as she buried her face into her arms. She needed a pick-me-up, and that consisted of caffeine. Emma hated coffee. She couldn't comprehend how people could drink it...

There she went. Off in her own little world. Again. She had an awful habit of doing that...

"Emma Geller-Green, snap out of it! You're like a zombie this morning..." Andrea said as she placed Emma's breakfast in front of her.

"Sorry," Emma sighed.

"She's not mad at you." Andrea mumbled.

"Oh. She is."

"How can Erica possibly blame this on you?"

"I knew she was adopted and I didn't tell her. In a way, she has a right to be pissed."

"But you swore you wouldn't say anything. And how are you going to bring something like that up? 'Hey Erica, just called to see what Math homework we got. Oh, and tell you you're adopted.'?"

Emma giggled in spite of herself, than sighed.

"Starting without me I see?"

Both women were surprised to see Delilah plop into the seat next to her big sister, grinning from ear to ear. She was obviously, unlike her older sister, in a good mood today. She clocked her sibling's mood as soon as she sat down and misinterpreted it.

"Hung over?" she asked, grinning.

"She's not in the mood Delilah," Andrea sighed as she gestured to Emma.

"Oh, okay." Delilah mumbled, confusion set in her face. She spoke lower in an embarrassed tone. "Is it because of me?"

Emma snapped back into big sister mode. "No! Of course not Del. It's something completely unrelated." Well technically it was related, in the family sense. But Delilah didn't need to know that.

"Have you decided what you wanted to do yet?" Andrea asked, changing the subject promptly.

"I think I've come to a decision..." Delilah mumbled quietly. "I think I should tell Mom and Dad soon anyway."

"That's a good start," Emma agreed.

"Maybe in eight months or so?"

Andrea suppressed a snicker and Emma groaned, "I was thinking more like this week."

Delilah sighed, "You have to be there with me when I do it, Em."

Emma mentally groaned. She had been afraid of that. Delilah was lucky; they couldn't try to kill her because she was pregnant.

"You're not planning on tricking them into thinking it's me are you?"

"I'd love to give them a minute of bliss before their world as they know it comes crashing down."

"They'd freak out just as much if it **were** me." Emma grumbled.

"Pffft as if," Delilah snorted, "You're in your early to mid twenties, have a nice house, a job and a three year relationship with someone they approve of. I'm sixteen, doing terrible in school as it is and had a once of with a friend's brother. Oh, but she doesn't know that yet. And she doesn't need to."

"I love the way you made only a passing comment on my work..." Emma sighed.

"Emma Monica Juliet Geller-Green! Focus!"

"Was the use of my full name really necessary?"

"I like to think so."

"Hey, before we get totally off topic here," Andrea grinned, glad normality still seemed to exist, "Delilah you still have to tell us the rest of your plans... what route are you choosing?"

Delilah's smile faded. "Well I've decided... I can't just... get rid of it. So I'm going through with the pregnancy."

Andrea and Emma nodded and urged her onwards.

"And I think the best option, would be to do the selfless thing and give this baby to a couple who really need it."

"Del, I'm glad to hear it!" Emma praised her youngest sister.

"Yes, so I've decided to give it to Ben and Mia."

Both Andrea and Emma were rendered speechless. They looked slowly from one another.

"You can't be serious?" Emma groaned.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be? It's the easiest thing to do!" Delilah snapped, confused.

Emma pinched the bridged of her nose as she answered.

"Del, how could you play aunt to that baby knowing it was yours?"

"Didn't Aunt Phoebe do it?"

"That was different!"

"How?"

"There's quite a difference between surrogacy and adoption. The baby was never hers; this baby is yours. And some guy I still don't know the identity of. Be serious Delilah."

"I am serious. And maybe I won't tell Mom and Dad just yet, since you aren't being so supportive, they'll be TEN TIMES more helpful." And with that, the sixteen year old stomped out with her eldest sister staring after her in shock.


	8. All My Life

**Author's Note:**

So, here are the people on my pure awesomeness list - AKAeveryone who has reviewed me to date - Lottie888, dmtennis1, erikavilez (times 3!), Boris Yeltsin (times 2!), Alianne Potter-Black, dancer288, AilenNinja and xXStrawberryBethXx! Thanks to those who favourited me (Boris Yeltsin, erikavilez, Taayy-Laa and xXStrawberryBethXx) and/or put me on their alert list also!

Right, this chapter was originally a lot shorter, until I thought of the idea of the phone call. That's when the ball started rolling. Hope I didn't ramble too much near the end, but I love names and the reasons being them! I really hope this chapter makes sense to you guys.

**Disclaimer:**

Do you really think if I owned Friends, I'd be writing Fanfics instead of making the show? Didn't think so. I do own Emma's younger sisters and room-mates (except Erica) at least.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **_**All My Life**_

The world was against her. Her cousin who she treated as a sister was both a betrayer, and not even related to her. Go figure.

Was her brother even related to her? Was he in on this? If they were really twins, born from the same family, was he aware of this fact? Did he know who their real parents were? Why hadn't their parents ever told her? Erica's head was spinning. So much to think about.

Perhaps people might see it as a little harsh that she was only lashing out at Emma, but Emma had known this information going on, ten years maybe? Everything had come tumbling out once Erica had seen Emma's extremely guilty expression, she knew in that instant that she had known. She assumed that's why she'd been acting so strangely over the last week, and had been willing to look the other way in that case, but ten years? Ten years? And she never once though about it? Over a quarter of those years spent living under the same roof.

She couldn't handle this. There was no way she could stay under the same roof as her for any longer. Last night had been bad enough. According to Andrea, she was 'venting her anger', and taking it out on Emma was the easiest way of doing that.

Than Emma had started crying. That had just made Erica angrier. Why was she upset? Had she been the one lied to all her life? Erica had said a few things she may come to regret. Well maybe she did already. In her frustration, she'd called Emma an accident, as Erica must've been also to get put up for adoption. Maybe that had been out of line, but it was true. Both Andrea and Luke had stopped Erica at that point, and Emma gave up and ran to her room in tears. Of course Luke had followed her, leaving Erica with Andrea.

Erica had given Emma a few home truths, so felt she owed Andrea a few. Whore. Slut. Skank. Just a few harsh words she had used to describe her. She told her that she had never liked her. That she had only put up with her for the sake of her fake cousin. To Erica's dismay, Andrea hadn't burst into tears. She didn't even flinch. Her only reply was to not call Emma her fake cousin ever again.

Erica had stormed off to her room, slammed the door, locked and barricaded the door, and that's when the tears began to fall. Andrea had sat outside her door for hours on end.

Now it was twelve noon the next day and no one was home. And Erica was back in her room.

Packing.

Throwing articles of clothing, books, DVDs and any item of her possession into the biggest suitcase she owned.

The phone trilled on her bed for the millionth time that day. Erica ignored it again, leaving whoever it was to just leave her a message and leave her in peace. The caller was someone who hadn't previously attempted to contact her.

_"Hey 'Ric. It's Jack. Listen, I heard about why you left the party last night. Mom and Dad told me everything... that... well, they aren't you know, umm. Biological, that's the right word, right?"_

Erica failed to recall the last time she'd heard her brother that tongue tied. He was usually Mr Smooth.

_" Well, umm I had a talk with them and Erica you have to talk to them eventually. They just want to explain everything to you. So you can understand._

_"I know that you feel like they betrayed you by not telling us, but they felt it was the right thing to do. And I respect for that. They've told me about our birth mother, Erica. Her name was -"_

A loud beep, informing her that her brother had reached the time limit of the answering machine, irritated Erica to no end. But at the same time, she felt like perhaps she had always known the name of her birth mother.

Perhaps this secret had been under her nose the entire time and she had been too unobservant to notice.

Perhaps her parents had given her the clue to her mother's identity the whole time.

Ben; he was named after the janitor's uniform Phoebe had found the perfect name etched onto.

Erica's mother had named Emma - she had originally planned it for her own daughter, but Rachel had liked it so much that she had let her have it. And in return, Emma had taken Monica as one of her middle names, and Juliet for it's resemblance to her grandmother Judy's name.

Isabella was one of the names that Emma had originally could've been given. Emma hadn't felt like an Isabella, but her younger sister had. Her father had eventually gotten the name he wanted for Emma in there as well, albeit as a middle name. Ruth.

Delilah. Delilah hated her name. Her mother decided not to use it for either of her elder daughters as she felt it was the named of a biblical whore at first, she had warmed by the time her youngest was born. Delilah's middle name had been close to being 'Veto', before eventually being Rayne, which her mother had fought for.

Jack had been named for his grandfather. Well, now they knew that technically it wasn't his grandfather.

Yes. All the names of Erica's 'relatives' had a meaning behind them. A reason for their being. And finally Erica thought she understood hers.

That realistic dream... where her parents were discussing someone named Erica's death. They hadn't wanted Erica or her brother to know, as they thought the kids were too young to understand at the time. And they certainly hadn't been discussing Erica herself.

Erica hoped she wasn't jumping to conclusions, but felt that she was correct.

Erica had been named for her birth mother.


	9. Loose Lips

**The Usual Author's Note...**

Right, right. I'm keeping 'em coming! You guys all owe a thanks to xXStrawberryBethXx for this update! I'd been too lazy to finish this chapter until I got a message asking where it was! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter guys, I was really nervous about it and it was all very positive - you guys rule! I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, it deals with some serious stuff, and I'm not sure how I dealt with that. Anyways, it's back to Andrea and this gives you somewhat of an insight into her perspective on things. On an unrelated topic, it's been a year since I posted the first chapter... and I'm only on chapter nine. Yes I do suck! And this is my first chapter posting as a seventeen year old - it was my birthday last Monday! So, anyway enough of my nonsensical rambling - read the Chapter damn it!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do own Luke and Andrea, but unfortunately, not much else.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - **_**Loose Lips**_

Andrea Mackenzie's eyebrow's shot up when she saw the caller ID of the person trying to phone her. It wasn't that Emma never called her, it was just that Andrea was at work. And Emma would NEVER call her when she was working.

This was bad.

Thankfully, nothing much happened to be going on in the hospital, so Andrea ducked into the nearest closet to take the call.

"Emma?" Andrea answered the phone with as soon as the door was shut behind her.

_"Andy?"_

This was not good. Andrea couldn't remember the last time Emma had used her nickname for Andrea. But she usually used it when she was consoling her best friend. Or in this case, when she needed to be consoled.

"Did you talk to your parents with Delilah yet?" Andrea asked her roommate, hazarding her best guess.

_"Not yet." _Andrea could just imagine Emma at the other end of the phone; using her sleeve to wipe away any tears that may be running down her cheek.

"I don't understand Emma. What's wrong?" If they hadn't talked to their parents, than Andrea didn't see what else could be wrong.

_"Andy?" _Emma sobbed again.

"Yes Emma what's wrong?" Andrea was both concerned and annoyed. Andrea was working, and she was an intern in a hospital. She was a busy person. This had better be important, or Emma was dead meat. But she knew that her best friend knew that her work was important, and she'd never call unless it was important. And the fact that Emma had called Andrea by her childhood nickname twice in the space of a minute was not a good sign either.

"Emma? I have to get back to work. If you want to tell me what's wrong, you'll have to do it now." Andrea sighed.

_"She's gone."_

"What? Who's gone Emma?"

_"I... I came home and it was so quiet it was weird, and, and than I saw some stuff missing and than -"_

"Whoa, back up there Emma. Stuff was missing?"

_"And her room was entirely cleared out. She's gone."_

Andrea gasped. "...Erica?"

On the other end of the line, Emma burst into another fit of sobbing, which answered her question.

"Umm, Emma I've got to go back to work now ok? I'll talk to you later." Andrea said as she quickly hung up the phone and snuck back out into the hallway inconspicuously.

"Where were you?" Andrea's heart almost stopped when Luke asked her that simple question from across the hall. He was leaning against the wall at his ease directly across from the door.

Andrea glared at him, "Do no ever do anything like that again! Are you trying to give me heart failure or something?!"

"Not quite, but your face was priceless. Don't you have some patients that need attention?"

"Don't you?" She retorted as she playfully punched him on the arm.

"Nope. It's deathly quiet for a Saturday afternoon." Luke said as they began walking down the hallway.

"Kind of eerie isn't it? Was it this quiet this morning?"

"Yeah, it was actually. It's the calm before the storm I bet. Speaking of this morning, how did things go with Delilah?"

Andrea sighed, "She thinks she can just hand the baby over to Ben and Mia since she thinks they need it more. I don't think she is fully grasping the reality of the situation, she thinks 'Ben and Mia might not be able to have kids? I have a spare one to offer!' It's just ridiculous."

"Well it's her own fault isn't it? Luke asked as they stepped into the elevator to go up a floor.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked, frowning.

"Well it's her own fault for getting pregnant. She should have been more careful."

"But you don't know what happened do you?"

"Yes but we all know most girls-"

"Most girls? What do you mean? Luke just don't dig yourself in a deeper hole than you already have!"

"Come on Andrea, I was just saying-"

"No, no! Are you a teenage girl?! No! Were you ever one?! No! You're opinion is null and void! Ever heard of date rape? Being pressured into sex? Don't act like an expert on something you know nothing of!" Andrea snapped. Luke looked at her in surprise and realised it would be in his best interest to change the subject, or stop talking altogether.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked conversationally.

"Emma." Andrea answered robotically.

"Oh," Luke replied in surprise, "She never calls me at work."

"Me either," Andrea sighed, "not usually anyway. Only in a case of emergency."

"What did she want? Was it serious?" Luke asked in concern.

Andrea exhaled once again as the elevator came to a stop on her floor. "It's Erica."

"What has she done?" Luke enquired.

"She's up and left." Andrea muttered as she exited the elevator.


	10. Use Somebody

**(A Very Ramble Filled) Author's Note**

Hell yeah I'm back once again people. And sorry to break it too you guys; Erica's whereabouts are pretty much still on the down low in this chapter too. Yup, I enjoy making you guys sweat. =D I found this chapter a bit difficult to piece together; I wrote them as separate pieces which I then tied together. Also; attempting to write an itty bitty one-shot on the side. It's not a Friends related one though. Anyone who's seen my profile as of late and seen the kinds of stories I've been reading might get an idea what section it belongs in! Anyways, I must stop writing random tid-bits in these Author's Notes... they never have anything to do with the story more often than not. I just like to ramble! Anyways, kudos to the following awesome people; AilenNinja, The One With (awesome user name, by the way) and xXStrawberryBethXx for their reviews on the last chappie! On with my first double digit chapter ever!

* * *

**Chapter Ten - **_**Use Somebody**_

Emma sat on the bed in the now practically empty room that her beloved cousin had once inhabited. Now it was just a shell of the welcoming room she had once known. Photos had been torn down off the lime green walls and scattered around on the floor. Quite a number of the photos of Erica and her family had been ripped in half, faces had been scribbled out or scrunched up and thrown in the bin in the corner. Emma had found only one surviving picture of herself and Erica - either it had been too high for Erica to reach, or she hadn't seen the photo. It was an old photo of the two girls; when they had been in Junior Year perhaps. They were sitting on the beach on a trip they'd taken to Key West, Florida. It had been a difficult trip to organise; trying to get both families to get organised enough to go.

Emma sighed. She hoped she could back there one day. She'd enjoyed that holiday to no end; a group of them had gone jet-skiing. Emma went with her father (who shocked everyone by volunteering to go on!) as Erica had with hers; as neither had been old enough to drive them. They had sworn they'd go back again one day to do so.

Well, that plan may have gone out the window. Erica had vanished; and Emma wasn't sure if she'd ever be forgiven enough to go back to speaking terms.

Emma needed somebody to talk to. Badly. Andrea was busy with work and going through things of her own; Erica wasn't talking to her obviously, Luke was working - and a guy, Ben had caused the whole mess, so Emma didn't feel like seeing him. And she knew if she saw her parents she'd feel guilty that she hadn't told them about the whole Delilah thing. Delilah herself wouldn't be much good to talk to; she wasn't herself these days with the things she was dealing with. And Isabella... well Emma just didn't feel like talking to either of her sisters. That left very few options. But Emma could've really used somebody to talk to; whether they take her mind off things or not.

Almost as if fate was reading her mind, a doorbell interrupted Emma's thoughts. Strange; she hadn't even heard any car pull into the drive. And who would be visiting the house anyway? She sighed as she trudged downstairs to answer the door.

"Emma!" Mia yelped in surprise as her soon to be sister in law answered the door. Emma groaned internally. Her appearance seemed to be setting off alarm bells for everyone lately.

"Hey Mia. How've you been?" Emma asked, initiating the small talk.

"I've been... okay."

"That's good." Emma replied stiffly.

Uncomfortable silence. After five minutes of this, Mia couldn't take anymore.

"I came to apologise for Ben's behaviour last night... but Erica isn't around is she." she guessed.

"No," Emma sniffed, "she's gone."

"I'm sorry," Mia sighed, "everything went so wrong at that damn party."

"Have you and Ben patched things up yet?" Emma asked as she tossed another used tissue into the bin.

"Yeah, we talked a lot last night. About our... options."

"Options?"

"About children."

"Oh," Emma mumbled.

"It's just... Ben doesn't think the chances of him having kids are very good. I mean, Monica had to adopt."

"But my dad didn't," Emma pointed out, "he had four kids! Ben, myself, Isabella and Delilah."

"But... it's not just him to consider." Mia mumbled looking down at the ground.

Emma looked at the older women confused. "Mia, you're only in your early thirties; I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I know I'm young... it's just... I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Emma asked curiously. For the first time since Mia entered the house, Emma felt a little grateful she had. It was taking her mind off of her AWOL cousin.

"I'm afraid of ending up like my mother." Mia muttered, looking down at the ground.

Emma was even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"She died in childbirth... it doesn't happen very often anymore; but it does happen."

"Oh," was all Emma could respond with.

"I know it isn't a very genetic thing - well, I'm no doctor so I have absolutely no idea how these things work - but it still worries me." Mia said, as her voice broke a little.

Emma wasn't quite sure what to say, so she just went for something typical to say in a situation like this. "Mia, it's going to be okay," was her extremely creative reassurance.

"Emma I need to ask you something... but it would only be in a case of emergency. Me and Ben have talked about it, and he said not to say anything to you until we got tested. But I feel like I should ask you anyway, just so you know how much me and Ben trust you."

Emma wasn't entirely sure where this was going, but she could hazard a guess.

"Ask me what?" Emma asked somewhat hesitantly.

"If me and Ben aren't able to have children... we were thinking to go for the surrogate option. And we wondering if you could ever consider being a surrogate for me and Ben?"

Emma had had a feeling that when the conversation had gone in this direction, things wouldn't end well for her uterus.

* * *

Hooray! First chapter in double digits down! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Erica soon enough! And could that have been a more random ending line? Oh and could you guess I've never been to Key West? *cough cough* ;)

x JTHT


	11. The Piano Man

**The (Ramble-filled) Author's Note**

Well, you guys were all so concerned about Erica, so here she is! And she's not doing so well either! This chapter is up fairly quickly by my standards! Not quite sure where the next chapter is heading (I know what I'm doing, just not sure what order to put it in.) As always, kudos to my awesome reviewers is due before you guys read the chapter; The One With and AilenNinja. Glad you guys appreciate this. And it's only been a week since the last chapter too! Quick work for me... Also, the piano man is actually not an original character. His name isn't revealed in this chapter, but there are one or two sly hints in there. Don't worry. You guys will find out soon enough.

**Disclaimer**; How many more times must I say this? I. Don't. Own. Friends.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - _The Piano Man_**

Erica sat at the Manhattan hotel bar drowning her sorrows. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she felt that she had earned the right to a few drinks after the last few days she'd had. A glass of wine became vodka after two hours, and Erica just remained in her seat at the bar during all that time. It wasn't like there wasn't much to do; there was a man playing the piano by the stage. Erica loved the piano. She'd insisted on lessons as a kid, but when Phoebe's husband Mike gave her a few lessons, like all children she got bored of it rather quickly.

The man currently playing the piano was without a doubt, apart from Erica, the youngest person in the place. Erica looked closer at the piano man. He looked quite young, perhaps a little bit older than Erica. He had short, thick curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked quite tall and lanky, and his long nose was the prominent feature of his heart shaped face. His fingers were long and slender, which was ideal for such a profession.

Erica didn't picture herself talking to Emma or the majority of her 'family' ever again. Once Emma and Andrea had left the house, and Erica had some time to think alone; she had come to her decision. So she packed as much as she could, called a taxi and booked into the hotel. And hours later, there she was. Remaining in the bar of the hotel and listening to the music the man on the piano was playing. She didn't know how long she was planning to stay in the hotel, or what her next move would be (even thought the hotel was rather cheap, Erica made very little and in the process of ignoring her family that meant she'd be out of a job at the family restaurant) but Erica sure as hell didn't plan to forgive her family anytime soon.

All of a sudden, the bar was strangely quiet, and Erica wasn't quite sure why until a familiar face appeared next to her and gestured to the bar stool next to her.

"Anybody sitting here?" the piano man asked.

"Knock yourself out." Erica sighed, gesturing to the seat.

"I hope you don't mean that literally," the piano man chuckled. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Hilarious and original joke you have there."

"That's why I'm the piano man, not the comedian."

"Do you sing and play piano or?"

"No, I don't sing. I don't like to pretend I can either. My mother does that quite a lot."

"Well that sucks."

"Meh. Parents; what can you do?"

Erica immediately felt her stomach turn a little at the mention of parents, but plastered a fake smile on her face. No point in confiding all her feelings in a random stranger. Not even cute-in-their-own-way piano men.

"Yeah, parents." Erica agreed when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah. They can drive you up the wall can't they? And siblings! You have any?"

"Just a twin brother." Erica answered, feeling a little relieved. Her brother was just about the only person she was still on speaking terms with.

"A twin? Wow. Cool. I wish I had a twin brother. You know, swap places, confuse people. All that jazz. I assume you and your brother can't do that?" The piano man asked with a grin.

"Actually you'd be surprised," Erica retorted. "Can you imagine how alike two newborn babies look?"

The piano man chuckled. "I guess that's true."

Erica smiled at the piano man. He seemed like a nice guy, he was cute too. And was he interested in her? No guy had really shown Erica much attention before, so she couldn't be sure.

"So, what's a beauty like you doing in a dump like this?"

Erica grinned, "I could ask you the same question."

The piano man's smile widened. "I like you, gorgeous. You staying here? I was just about to head back up to my room."

Erica's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I was about to head back soon anyway," she said as she stood up. After taking four steps forward, she stumbled, and the piano man caught her.

"I'll help you to the elevator," the piano man said kindly.

Erica smiled as they entered the elevator and the doors closed. This piano man obviously cared about her, and he hardly even knew her.

Well, what the hell, Erica thought. She had been the good Erica Megan Bing for far too long. And all that time, she had seen hardly any romantic interest inclined towards her. For so long she had been waiting for love at first sight, and while perhaps this wasn't it, it would have to make do for now. Erica than said something very uncharacteristic to match her next move for the night, something she never pictured herself saying in a million years.

"Shall I lead the way to my hotel room?" Erica said suggestively as the elevator stopped on her floor, before pulling the piano man in for a kiss.

* * *

Ooooh someone's getting some. Hope you guys enjoyed!

x JTHT


	12. Me Against The World

**That Usual Ramble-ly Author's Note to Kick Things Off:**

Wow, dudes and dudettes. Looks like that piano man caught your attention! No one has figured out his true identity as of yet (unless they have and haven't review and said, I don't know) but a few of you seem to be going down the Mike and Phoebe trail. Just a subtle hint: I did mention the piano man was _slightly _older than Erica. Hopefully that helps you guys crack the code!

As always; kudos my loyal reviewers - The One With, AilenNinja and xXStrawberryBethXx. Seriously, you guys rock my world! And your encouragement keeps this thing going (_and _at a faster rate too!). Now; some reviewers in the past sent me in suggestions of what they'd like to see (and also I got a helpful suggestion on Erica's career choice). So I think that this chapter shows that I take any suggestions I've been given under serious consideration. So never be afraid to suggest what you'd like to see happen!

So. Back to Andrea, and after this, you may notice something. I enjoy making drama. Be glad I'm not in charge people. Now, go ahead and enjoy this chapter, my minions! (Yes I did just say that and I have no idea why!)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - **_**Me Against The World**_

Luke sat at the dinner table eating some pizza he'd just thrown in the oven. As he ate, he looked over some paperwork. He heard foot steps from behind him and turned to see Andrea pull something out of the fridge, stick in on a plate and into the microwave.

_'Funny.' _Luke thought to himself, _'Erica has only been gone a few hours and it's already affecting our nutrition. I never realised how damn good her cooking was.'_ He was about to relay this thought to Andrea, but he turned to see that the blonde purposely had her back turned to him. She was drumming her fingers against the kitchen countertop, and Luke recognised that habit instantly. It was what Andrea tended to do when she was frustrated.

"You aren't still mad at me?"

"I am trying to ignore you here, would you like to make it easier for me?" Andrea answered, keeping her back turned.

"Look, I know what I said could've been seen as 'insensitive' but I didn't mean it like that. You know me Andie. Better than most people."

"Why aren't you disappearing?" Andrea sighed, making sure her boredom with the conversation was emphasized.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Luke asked. In his mind, anything he'd said couldn't be taken too offensively. But women were a different type of breed altogether. They seemed to assume everyone was psychic and could read their minds.

"Don't you know anything about women? I thought you might; you do seem to have managed to keep hold of a girl friend for the past three years some how." Andrea said, hitting slightly below the belt.

"Emma is a lot more reasonable than you seem to be Andie." Luke said as he rose out of his chair and turned so he was properly facing his colleague and friend.

"Stop calling me that damn it! People only call me that when they're trying to suck up to me or seriously upset." Andrea angrily said as she grabbed her food from the microwave.

"Look Andrea, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you!"

"And why is there something wrong with me all of a sudden?"

"Look at you snap! You gave me an earful earlier today when I was talking about Delilah! What's going on?" Luke pleaded as he grabbed Andrea by her shoulders and got her to face him directly.

"It's... it's just. People see pregnant teenagers all the time. Nowadays, it's annoyingly mundane. But when I was a kid? You'd be lynched. Well if you were unpopular you certainly were. It's just... I hate it. I hate that no one considers how kids get themselves into that situation; other than they were asking for it!" The words tumbled out of Andrea before she had any time to consider what she was saying, and who she was saying it to. Andrea often shared her opinions freely with people. But when it came to topics like this; Andrea wasn't quick to give her take on things.

"Andie, you know that I'm always here for you talk to right? No matter what?" Luke responded, looking at one of his closest finds with great sincerity.

Andrea smiled at him. And before she realised what she was doing, leant in further towards Luke and...

"Andrea what are you doing?!" Luke protested as he quickly pulled away from his friend.

"I'm sorry! I, I wasn't thinking! It's just... things have been hard for me lately!" Andrea proclaimed, as she tried to think of any other reason for her sudden and uncharacteristic turn of behaviour.

"And you think doing this solves things? Or do you want to make life more complicated for yourself on purpose?" Luke snapped.

Andrea felt the tears start to well up as she heard just how cold his words sounded. "I'm... I'm sorry." she replied feebly.

"I don't even know how to explain this to Emma."

"Are you going to tell her?!"

"Tell Emma what?" a new voice called from behind them.

It hadn't occurred to the two, through out their entire showdown, that they weren't the only ones home.

* * *

I hope that was satisfying to my reviewer (AilenNinja), who suggested this (well she gave me the seed, I planted what I wanted with it... but didn't have the heart to do more than this!). Hope you guys enjoyed and such! (Although it was quite short - even by my standards. But fast at least!)

x JTHT


	13. Put It Behind You

**I Call It; A Ramble-ly Author's Note!**

Hey guys! A lot of research went into this chapter - I would blame the research on the slight delay... but I'll blame a mixture of my laziness and other activities I do (like working and sports, etc.). But yes the research here went into the dress shopping (I was a bridesmaid at a wedding once and I only too clearly remember how annoyed I was at trying on all the dresses). But I did a little research and the dresses described I actually found on a website. Also, the overseas adoption thing? I have no idea where that came from. And I did do necessary research on overseas adoption too; but I'm only human, and so I might have gotten some details wrong. Next chapter will be back to Erica and the piano man - and thanks to the power of reviewing, someone actually has a fair idea of the identity of the piano man! And while I'm on the subject of reviews - thanks AilenNinja for yet another review!

Well, read on and enjoy. Hopefully I didn't ramble on dresses too much!

_**Disclaimer**_: No. I still don't own friends. Or Emma.

* * *

**Chapter 13 -_ Put It Behind You_**

"I think that shade of blue definitely suits you best." Mia's cousin said as Emma walked out of the dressing room in the oasis blue number. It was the umpteenth dress that Emma had tried on that day, and she was hoping that it could finally be the one. Shades of red, orange, yellow, green and pink had quickly been dismissed in favours of various shades of blues for the bridesmaid dresses. Emma had been quite flattered when Mia had asked her to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. There were to be three of them - Emma, Mia's cousin Hannah and her best friend Alyssa was to be the Maid of Honour.

Emma had never learned more about dresses than she had in the last four hours. She learned the difference between a tea length and a cocktail length dress. She learned of colours she didn't know existed. She learned that pink is not a flattering dress colour for her (particularly cotton candy pink, which apparently was a colour). She learned the different neck line styles. She learned that satin wasn't her friend.

But most importantly, Emma learned that she did not want to go into designing dresses - and clothes in general - as a career anytime soon. Funny how her mother worked at Ralph Lauren and Emma had not the slightest interest in fashion.

Although Emma was glad to have something to do, she was really looking forward to finishing up with the bridesmaid dress search. She had been relieved when they had found a strapless, tea length number they had all agreed on. And after deciding on the bridesmaids wearing varieties of blue, ranging from periwinkle blue (which Mia's cousin Hannah would be donning) to the Maid of Honour's shade of amethyst blue. And to really have a matching wedding, Mia was wearing the exact same dress in ivory, but with a more bridal touch put into it.

All this shopping stuff was going way over Emma's head. She knew shoes was next on the agenda, but she wasn't sure she could deal with more shopping. If there was a large variety of dresses, Emma wasn't sure the shoe hunt would be too much fun right away.

"And here is a small cardigan to put on over your dress in case it gets cold!" the over-friendly-tip-seeking shop assistant said, grinning at Emma from ear to ear, tossing Emma a small ivory cotton cardigan. Emma tried it on, than went back into her cubicle to get changed.

"Everything is coming together," Mia said with a smile as she looked at her soon-to-be sister-in-law be the final bridesmaid to find the best dress for her, "I like the length of the dresses. I didn't want them to be too long!"

"I can't believe you're getting married in a month's time!" Alyssa cheered, excited for her best friend.

"I know." Emma heard Mia gush, as she whipped of her dress in the changing room.

Mia's cousin Hannah spoke up. "And so young too. How long until we see a bunch of little Ben and Mia Geller's running around?"

Emma's back stiffened at that last comment and she was over the moon that she was in her own private stall to change in. She could see in the mirror how much her body language had changed since that statement was made. She and Mia hadn't been alone during the duration of their trip, and therefore Mia hadn't asked Emma if she had considered her little proposition.

Emma really didn't know what she could say to such a proposal. On the one hand; she loved her brother Ben and his wife-to-be, and if she could help them be happy, she should do it. Shouldn't she?

But there were other things to consider. First of all, even though she wouldn't be keeping the baby, actually having one would change everything. And would she be able to give the baby up? Even though she'd be seeing him or her all the time?

Than again, Mia wasn't certain whether or not this would be necessary. But Emma supposed she couldn't blame her.

Mia laughed nervously in response to her cousin's comment. She obviously hadn't informed her cousin of her fertility issues.

Emma quickly threw her boots back on so that they could hopefully leave the shop. She tried her hardest to smile as she walked out of her cubicle.

Alyssa smiled back, "Any of you guys up for lunch?"

"Oh, count me in!" Hannah cried.

"Me too," Emma answered, relieved of another excuse to avoid going home. Especially one that didn't involve anymore shopping.

The women headed to a little cafe across the way for a light bite.

"How's Er-" Hannah asked before Emma noticed Mia swiftly kick her under the table. Obviously, Mia realised that the whole Erica issue was still a sore spot for Emma. But Emma wasn't talking to either her boyfriend, or one of her closest friends at the moment, so she decided that maybe it was best to talk to someone about it.

"We don't know where she's gone. Not even her brother knows. I came home the last day after breakfast with Andrea and Delilah and... she was just. Gone. Her room had been evacuated, and was destroyed too. Photos ripped and torn littering the floor. I don't know where she'd go..." Emma trailed off.

"I think it's stupid that parents don't tell kids they're adopted. My adoptive parents told me straight from birth practically." Hannah explained.

"Hannah that's not quite the same," Mia said to her cousin, "your parents went for an overseas adoption. Even if they didn't tell you, I'm sure you would have figured it out. You and your parents don't look very alike."

Hannah turned to Emma and before she could ask anything, Hannah clarified, "My birth parents are Chinese, you may have guessed. My adoptive parents heard that a large number of children in China are adopted every year, and they thought it best to go in that direction."

"So this is an entirely different situation," Mia sighed.

"Not that different," Hannah muttered.

"I just hope Erica comes around soon," Emma mumbled. "Things seem to be going from bad to worse these days."

"You know what they say," Alyssa smiled, "Bad things happen in threes. You luck will turn soon."

* * *

What do you think? Will Emma's luck change?

Hope you guys enjoyed! Hopefully another update shall come soon!

x JTHT


	14. Never Ever

**The (SURPRISE!) Author's Note**

Boo! Well, aloha dudes and dudettes. Bet you guys thought you'd have to wait a while for this one huh? Well, fear not! This chapter was surprisingly easy (and a lot of fun) to write, which explains why it's up here so quickly. And it makes up for the fact that the last update was slightly slow! This is a nice cute chapter before the next one, because I prove how evil I can be in the next chapter. But that's next time folks! Also, the piano man's name is revealed at the end of this chapter. The last name actually mightn't be of great help to you, and some of you may still be confused, but in my descriptions of him I tried my best to make it a bit clearer at who it was. Also, I don't know how the idea for the 'I Never' game to be involved in this chapter popped in my head, but it did, and I'm glad too. It was fun to work with. As per usual, many thanks to my reviewers - AilenNinja (but of course, world's fastest review!) and Splotdog!

Well, read on and enjoy this speedy(and a bit lengthier) number guys!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Erica, the show. Not even the piano man...

* * *

**Chapter 14 - _Never Ever_**

Erica stirred the clear liquid in her glass with a straw while she waited in the bar. She wasn't sure why she was there. But she just needed to see the piano man again.

Erica didn't see herself as the type of girl who would just sleep with a guy once and that was it. And she hoped the piano man wasn't the type of guy her dad's friend Joey had been. She really liked him. She felt like they had really hit it off. She'd never felt as comfortable and at ease around a guy than she had last night. And even though she'd gone much further after knowing this guy an hour, than she'd ever done before, she didn't regret it. Not yet anyway.

The last night had been a bit of a blur, but Erica remembered some bits clear as day.

And that's why she was sitting waiting for the piano man.

She felt a moronic grin spread across her face when she saw him enter the bar, and wave at her. She gestured to the empty seat next to her. He smiled and made his way over.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, as he greeted Erica with a kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

"You playing again tonight?" Erica asked curiously, as he plopped down next to her.

"Yes, soon too. But I have some time to kill before hand." he grinned at her.

"Than why don't we play a game?" Erica suggested.

"A game?" the piano man asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. A way to get to know each other, you know?"

"Yeah sounds good. What game?"

"I never."

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"I never. It's a game I learned in drama class." Erica explained.

"You went to drama class?" the piano man said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I did. So?" Erica said defensively.

"Well I just didn't figure you for that type of chick." he said, shaking his head.

"You haven't even known you for twenty four hours." Erica retorted.

"And I've seen you naked." the piano man shot back.

"Whatever. Do you want to play this game or not?"

"Sure, fine, whatever. How do we play?"

"It's simple. I'll say something I never did, and if you've done it, you drink." Erica explained.

"I've done a lot of stuff, and I don't want to be drunk before my set." the piano man said sceptically.

"Fine," Erica sighed. "Than use those." she said, gesturing to the bowl of peanuts in front of them.

"So you guys used to get drunk in drama class huh?" the piano man said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's what we did," Erica sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes, before explaining, "The way we played was, if you'd done it, you had to get up and find a new chair."

"That doesn't sound nearly as fun as getting wasted." the piano man grinned.

Erica sighed. "Shall I start?"

"Fire away."

"I never had sex with a total stranger before last night." she stated. Erica was relieved when she saw he didn't reach for the peanuts, nor did he make fun of her for her revelation. "Your turn."

"I never... kissed some one with out knowing their name before last night." he countered.

Erica's hands stayed as they were.

"I never played piano in public."

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a peanut.

"I never had a twin." he retorted.

Erica popped a peanut in her mouth.

"I never was on any school teams - not football, basketball, nothing."

He smirked at her.

"Not band either." she added, and his grin faded. He grabbed a peanut.

"What happened to your drama class?"

"That was taught by a friend of my dad's outside of school."

The piano man thought for a minute.

"I never sang in public."

"You've never sang in public?!" Erica repeated, dumbfounded.

"Nope." he replied, with a sly smile.

"Don't you play piano for a living?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Yes. But my piano skills make up for my lack of vocal talent." he grinned.

Erica rolled her eyes.

"Well? Are you going to take a peanut or not?" he demanded. Erica sighed as she obeyed his command and picked one from the bowl.

"I never had surgery." she randomly stated.

The piano man tapped his nose as he picked a peanut, threw it in the air, and caught it in his mouth.

"Impressive. And does the tap mean its on a 'need to know basis'?" Erica questioned.

The piano man shook his head, "No. I was indicating the body part I had surgery on."

"You had a nose job?" Erica asked, chuckling.

"Sort of. I got into a bit of an argument with my older sister that quickly escalated. She broke my nose pretty bad."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah. My mom was kind of glad though. She said I'd been cursed with her nose."

"I don't think your nose is a curse."

The piano man grinned, "That's always nice to hear. But, I never broke a bone. No bones in your nose after all."

Erica sighed as she reached for the bowl. "Me, my brother, my cousins and the kids of one of my parent's friends were playing a game of tag," she explained, "I was It and I was running after my cousin Emma. She was a lot quicker than I gave her credit for. Anyway, we reached a bit of a dead end, but my cousin jumped, grabbed onto the ledge - which was taller than she was - and hauled herself onto the wall. I, for some reason, thought I could do the same. I was SO wrong. I fell, badly, and in the split second before I fell, I instinctively put my right arm in front of my chest. I broke it."

The piano man chuckled, "How old were you?"

"Seven," Erica answered, "My cousin Emma was eight I think. Maybe nine."

"What did she do?" the piano man asked curiously, "Your cousin?"

Erica giggled. "She wasn't taking any chances. It was Tag, remember? She was gone before I even slipped. I still blamed her of course. I was only seven."

"Were you guys close than?" the piano man asked.

"Sometimes, she's like the sister I never had. But we're not really on speaking terms now." Erica said uncomfortably.

"How come?" the piano man enquired.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Erica mumbled. The piano man knew it was best to stop probing. He rose from his chair.

"Well I best start getting set up. See you after my set Beautiful Stranger?" he asked with a grin.

"Beautiful Stranger?" Erica repeated, blushing.

"I don't know your name. I had to refer to you as something!"

"True I guess. I've been doing the same. Yours isn't as complementary though."

"What is it?"

"The Piano Man."

"Like the song?"

"If you like. That is a good song. I sang it at a contest once."

The piano man beamed at her, "How would you like to sing it again?"

"What do you mean?" Erica asked.

"Well I can play the song, you can sing it. I'm sure some female presence in my set wouldn't go amiss. What do you say?"

Erica thought for a moment, but she knew what her answer was going to be already.

"Yes," she grinned at him.

"Awesome! Follow me this way, Beautiful Stranger." he announced as he began to turn. Erica put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. She took his hand to shake it.

"It's Erica. Erica Bing." she said with a grin.

The piano man smiled proudly at her. "Aaron Litman Goralnik, piano man, at your service ma'am!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that! If you're still confused as to who exactly Aaron is, feel free to ask. I don't bite!

x JTHT


	15. Oh My God

**The (Novel Length) Author's Note**

Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay in getting this one up. Since I'm no doctor, I had to do a little research. Also, I had a bit of a busy week. Regattas and camping! And work also, but of course. That's actually why the last one was posted so quickly, because I knew there'd be a delay with this one. Although the last one was much easier to write. Again I don't know where I got the idea for the turn in the plot from, but I think it's an interesting (but totally evil of course) turn in the story. But you guys know I'm evil. I'm probably driving people away with my evilness in this. Feel free to chase me with torches after this chapter (jokes aside, I'm a bit apprehensive about this chapter...). Oh and of course; AilenNinja, Splotdog and laraandkurtisfan97 - thanks for taking the time to review the last chapter! Also, I noticed I haven't mentioned that this is _not _Beta'd. So reviews is the only feedback I get. That's why they mean so much to me. =]

What else is there to say, except my interest in medical shows is starting to creep up in my work... and crime shows, but not quite here! I hope some one finds this an interesting turn. Chapter named so because perhaps you may say it. In a disgusted or shocked tone. Your choice. Anyways, read on.

**Disclaimer: **Zero ownage. Yup. I own zilch except for a few random people.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - ****Oh My God**

"Why?"

"I don't know why!"

"Seriously. Why?!"

"Andrea Madeline Mackenzie! You do not kiss someone for no reason!"

"Just let it go Luke! It happened almost two weeks ago!"

"No! No! I am not letting this go. My girlfriend of three years is not talking to me because you, for some reason, decided it would be a FANTASTIC idea to kiss me! Just out of the blue too!"

"LUKE STOP!"

Andrea's rather loud shriek gathered the attention of both patients and staff alike. Andrea and Luke where heading down to the find the latest emergency. The emergency room had been hectic today, but neither Luke or Andrea had received a patient, and had both been called on by Dr. Montgomery for their behaviour earlier (more intensive arguing was to blame) and had been forced to work together, so both of them had attempted to be civil for at least a little while.

It wasn't working.

Emma had been successfully ignoring them for almost two weeks. To her credit, she seemed to be quite skilled at it. She was sleeping in Erica's abandoned room, barricading herself in (a clear fire hazard), only leaving the room with enough time to grab a breakfast to go, and drove to work. She always found something to do with her big brother's upcoming wedding to busy herself with. She refused to look at the two of them, not to mind talk to them.

It was a trait Emma had kept through out her school years. When she was angry with someone, she would refuse to talk to them for weeks on end. She once ignored some one for four months after they ditched on Emma's plans with her in favour of homework. It just proved how ridiculously stubborn Emma was. Once she put her mind to something; changing it was almost an impossibility.

And Erica seemed just as stubborn as her cousin. Perhaps it was a Geller thing. Erica had not been in contact with her family or friends in over a fortnight, and everyone was seriously concerned about her. Had she gone and done something stupid? Would she just forgive and forget? When Erica forgave them would Emma see the light and talk to them again? That was, _if. If_ Erica forgave them.

Andrea had really felt like kicking herself. She'd taken a really crappy situation and made it one million times worse. Emma was furious at her, Luke was frustrated that he managed to get pulled into the situation and Erica was still AWOL. It was amazing how much worse she made things really.

But at least things really could not get any worse for the three of them.

No sooner had that thought crossed Andrea's mind; than life decided to throw her another hurdle. Dr. Montgomery came rushing around the corner at that point, "You two! I have a patient for you both! Follow me!"

Andrea sighed as she and Luke power walked to keep up with their boss's pace. They were curious about the patient. Why did she want the two of them specifically?

Both Andrea and Luke froze when they saw their patient.

It was a young girl, still wearing her school uniform. Her school skirt was a crimson red in some places with her blood. Her pale white legs were also stained with her blood. Her eyes were shut and the paramedics were giving her oxygen. But even though her eyes were shut, both Andrea and Luke knew that there were a pair of soft brown eyes underneath the eyelids of this seemingly innocent schoolgirl.

"You treated this girl a few weeks ago didn't you?" Dr. Montgomery was saying to the two interns as she examined the patient.

"Are her parents here?" Andrea asked nervously.

"No. She collapsed while walking to her bus stop. A passer-by called the ambulance. We haven't identified her yet." Dr. Montgomery said matter-of-factly.

"So you have no information to go on?" Andrea questioned.

"No. That's why I called you down." Dr. Montgomery said, exasperated.

"But I know this girl personally. She's a relative of my closest friend. I assume you don't want me to work on a case with which I so emotionally involved in?" Andrea pointed out.

"That could be a good thing. if she gets some what conscious than you can be reassuring towards her. Would she recognise your voice?" Dr. Montgomery asked curiously.

"She should do. Me and her sister have been friends for years."

At this, Dr. Montgomery bombarded Andrea with questions. "What's her name? So I can notify the parents? Access her records?"

"Her parents are Ross and Rachel Geller. Her name is Delilah. She's their youngest daughter."

"Anything else I need to know?"

Andrea hesitated. "Well... she's pregnant. But her parents don't know that. I don't think she's gotten around to telling them as she promised. Her oldest sister knows though."

At these words, Dr. Montgomery sighed. "She's lot a substantial amount of blood, Dr. Mackenzie. I'm sure you know what diagnosis that leaves as the most possible?"

Andrea sighed. She honestly hoped she was wrong with what she was saying, but deep down, she knew she wouldn't be. "Could be an Ectopic pregnancy."

* * *

For those of you who don't watch many medical shows or don't happen to be in the medical profession and don't know what's wrong with Delilah, either Google it or wait until next time. If anyone will read it! xD

Waiting for you guys to hunt me down and yell at me. But at least it was unexpected...?

Sorry for the slight delay,

x JTHT


	16. I'm Sorry

**The (Doesn't she ever shut up?) Author's Note**

A slow update, than a fast update. That seems to be my cycle. I'm trying to get this up quickly because I know I'll be stressed this time next week with the Rowing Championships. I'll be a wreck and this will be the last thing on my mind! But I'll try to get the next few out fairly quickly. Before the end of this month at least, before I'm back to school! Bear in mind I am not a doctor, I researched to make sure my own knowledge was correct, but I'm a 17 year old student. But I tried to explain an Ectopic pregnancy in my own words as best I could, to help you guys who don't know about it understand it, but still make it sound like a doctor was explaining it. I hope it sounds okay! And wow, you guys who reviewed were so nice about my evilness! Unfortunately I will still be evil for the next chapter or two (maybe three depending on how that pans out) but the next Emma-centric chapter will be a far cry from this stuff. I promise. =] So once again, thanks to my reviewers who are made out of 100% awesome (seriously; I love you guys) - AilenNinja, Splotdog and laraandkurtisfan97! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

And damn. I can talk guys! xD

_**Disclaimer**_; Still don't own...

* * *

**Chapter 16 - _I'm Sorry_**

She had received the call as she was sitting eating her Chinese take-away in Erica's room, which she was now calling her own. Isabella, the middle Geller child, had been the one to phone her. Emma was a little surprised to see her sister's number on caller id, and was horrified when she heard why her sister was calling her.

She quickly abandoned her Kung Po chicken and began frantically searching for her car keys. She drove faster than she had in her life, parked less carefully than she usually did, and sprinted through the hospital while passing doctors scolded her.

Emma panted as she rushed through the heavy doors and into the tension of the waiting room. Once she entered there she found her parents, younger sister Isabella and her boyfriend, Spencer, already waiting.

"Any word?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"Nothing." Isabella answered. She seemed the only one capable of speaking at that moment. "Only what I told you on the phone. An elderly woman happened to be passing when she saw Delilah double over in pain and pass out while she was walking to her bus stop. She called for an ambulance. All we know is that Delilah was in pretty bad shape when she arrived. Your friend Andrea was the one to recognise her. Good thing too, otherwise we'd be sitting at home clueless."

"Because the doctors are telling us so much already!" Ross Geller retorted. The stress emitting from him was painfully clear.

"Look, lets not think negatively of the doctors. They're the ones that can help Delilah right now." Isabella replied.

The family sat in silence, feeling helpless. Emma gnawed at her nails. Rachel stared into space. Ross impatiently got up and began pacing. Isabella had her eyes glued to the clock. And her boyfriend Spencer looked like he felt out of place among the anxious family.

The doctor finally entered the room. The woman hesitated as she walked up to the family.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Montgomery. Are you Delilah Geller's family?" she asked sympathetically. They all nodded.

"I suppose it's best to start at the beginning," she sighed, "Mr and Mrs Geller, were you aware that your daughter Delilah was pregnant?"

Both parents stared at the doctor in total shock, while the middle Geller daughter whispered, "Delilah... she couldn't... no way...". Emma looked at her parents reaction. No anger, just shock.

"Doctor Montgomery," their father began, "You just said that in the past tense?"

Typical. In any situation Ross Geller would still pick up on grammar use.

Dr. Montgomery looked down at her shoes for a moment, "That's correct. It seems your daughter suffered an Ectopic pregnancy."

Rachel looked at the doctor in confusion.

"What's an Ectopic pregnancy?" she inquired, worry evident in her tone.

"You have at least three daughters correct?" the Doctor asked, looking at Emma and Isabella as she said this.

Rachel nodded in response, unable to say it was just three.

"Than I assume you know, in a normal pregnancy, the egg is fertilised in the Fallopian Tube after being released from the ovary. The egg than travels to the uterus where it latches onto the lining, grows, and develops into a foetus."

All the family seemed to nod in unison to urge the doctor to continue,

"An Ectopic pregnancy is when the egg begins to develop somewhere other than the uterus. Less common places include the ovary, the cervix, the abdomen. The majority of Ectopic pregnancies, 98% of them in fact, like Delilah's, occur within the Fallopian tubes. The embryo develops there, and eventually, bleeding occurs due to the embryo interfering with the vessels in the Fallopian tube's lining. The bleeding can be extremely severe and can require surgery to stop it.

"Delilah is just out of surgery. The embryo didn't make it unfortunately, but we managed to save both Fallopian tubes, so there will be no issue of infertility."

The family wasn't sure how to feel. Delilah was safe, and would be fine. Physically at least. But the news of the loss of the baby was still hard to take.

"Where's Delilah now?" Rachel asked, using her sleeve to wipe away a few stray tears.

"She's in recovery. If you just wait here a few moments, you should be able to visit her soon. I'll be back in a few minutes." Doctor Montgomery said as she left the room.

The family was left in complete silence as they were left to digest the news.

"Pregnant." Rachel murmured, still sniffling. No one said anything else for a few moments.

"Emma?" Isabella called.

Emma looked at her sister in confusion, "Yes?"

"You didn't... you didn't look very surprised when the Doctor said Delilah was... pregnant." her sister accused.

Emma was thrown and she lost her composure. Her sisters were always more observant than she gave them credit for.

All her family was looking at her shock. Emma was completely and utterly lost for words. She tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"You - you knew?" Rachel said in, completely frozen with astonishment.

Emma looked down at the ground to avoid looking at any of her relatives.

"You knew?!" Ross said in anger, "You knew your sixteen year old sister was pregnant and you didn't tell us?!"

"I... I was trying to convince to tell you herself. I thought since she told me..."

"How long did you know?"

Emma paused. If she was honest with her self, she'd forgotten about her sister for the past fortnight, and the guilt of it was totally consuming her now. She could try and argue that she, Emma was a grown woman. That she had problems of her own. And she did. But that wasn't working in easing her guilt.

She couldn't bring herself to admit to her family that she'd known for a while. But her hesitance in answering let them figure out for themselves.

"You knew from the beginning didn't you?" her mother asked, astounded.

Emma spoke in a low voice, "She came here to be tested. Andrea ended up diagnosing her. Andrea convinced her to tell me."

"And when was this?!" her father asked, his temper rising.

Emma didn't answer. She didn't know how to.

"Emma Monica Juliet Geller-Green you answer me this instant!" her father yelled, rising to his feet.

Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed as she exited the waiting room, in sync with the doctor re-entering.

Emma walked as fast as she could through the hallways, taking the most awkward route so it would be harder for her family to track her down if one of them had followed her.

Emma was torn. On the one hand, she knew that she wasn't necessarily to blame. She had tried convincing her sister to tell her parents. She had. And if her parents had known, would it have made that much of a difference on the outcome of the pregnancy? She had listened to stories Andrea had told her before and knew enough to know that perhaps it wouldn't of. Delilah wouldn't have been to an ultrasound at this stage of her pregnancy anyway, whether her parents knew about it or not.

But part of her still had this nagging feeling of doubt. Emma should've stayed checking up on her sister. She worked in the school her sister attended, damn it. She'd totally neglected her petrified sister for two weeks and thought nothing of it.

Emma was a wreck by the time she sat in the car. She could see her red puffy eyes in the mirrors of her car. She was still silently sobbing as she pulled out of the parking lot.

But as she was driving, she happened to pass several posters that caught her eye and made her temporarily forget about her sister. She pulled over, grabbed one and stared at it.

"So that's where you've been..." Emma mumbled softly as she sat into the car and put the key in the ignition.

* * *

Until next time!

x JTHT


	17. Beat It

**The (Did-You-Ever-Think-I'd-Be-Back) Author's Note:**

This chapter was honestly more of a struggle to write than I thought it'd be. Now how the story came into this direction; a while ago I asked for suggestions on Erica's job, and the one suggestion was for her to be a singer. Which, if you've seen 'TOW Monica Sings', it really is a good idea. And also, a fight was requested. Although there isn't much of a fight shown, but the consequences shall be in the next chapter. Oh and just to warn you guys, I'm going to London tomorrow so I won't be back for a few days. But I think the next chapter shall be a bit easier to write. Hopefully.

**IMPORTANT EDIT:** I am so sorry you guys! It's so late and I'm so tired that I forgot my reviewers! SHAME ON ME! To the awesome trio that is AilenNinja, Splotdog and laraandkurtisfan97! You guys seriously rock! I apologize for almost forgetting you!

**_Disclaimer_:** Don't own, don't own, don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - _Beat It_**

"Another day, another set." Erica beamed. She was enjoying her new life, every moment of it. It had been almost three weeks since she first met Aaron, and she was everyday very grateful that out of all the bars she had walked into that faithful night, it had been where he played piano.

After Erica's first time singing along to Aaron playing the piano, she had enjoyed herself immensely and knew that she wanted to continue doing it, make a living out of it.

And she was indeed making a living out of it. The last few weeks, Erica and her Piano man had been performing a different song in the bar of the Manhattan hotel every night. And every night, the once abandoned bar was thriving.

Erica drank another glass of wine. She always needed to loosen up before her set.

As always, she didn't realise her Piano man had arrived until he plopped himself right next to her.

"You seen the new posters?" Aaron asked her, grinning. "Posted up all over Manhattan." He than proceeded with handing her one.

It wasn't very professionally done, but it was really good none the less. It had a picture of both Aaron and Erica in there, with_ Aaron Litman Goralnik and the Beautiful Stranger_ written in a large font below it.

"You sure you don't want to put in your real name? Be a real life celebrity?" Aaron asked for the millionth time.

Erica sighed as she answered that question once again, "I told you Aaron, I don't want to have my name there."

"But why not? Don't you want your family to recognise you and be jealous?" he smirked.

"That," Erica grumbled, "Is the last thing I want."

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"You'll crack sometime. You know how persuasive I can be." he said with a wink.

Erica tried to smile, but couldn't manage it. She needed a drink - fast. She gulped down the last remains of the one she had.

He grinned at her when she finished her drink, "We're on."

They'd chosen a Michael Jackson number for Erica that evening. 'Beat It', to be precise.

When Erica stood on the stage just as she was being introduced and as Aaron was warming up, she did what she always did and surveyed the crowd. Her eyes scanned the crowd, she saw a woman around her mother's age who came in nearly every night; this night wearing a leopard print dress. Her long, think curly hair was falling in front of her face and she was laughing extremely loudly at whatever the man next to her was saying. She saw a few regulars she's come to recognise... but no other familiar -

And than she froze. Her eye sight wasn't the best, but a brunette girl down the back made her double take. The girl, who was wearing very casual clothes, seemed to be there one minute and vanish the next, like a mirage....

"Erica!" she heard Aaron hissed, and it was than Erica realised she missed her cue. All because she _thought_ she saw a familiar face.

Aaron restarted the intro and Erica sang the song with little problems after a rocky start. She than sang any requests the audience had and after a successful set, she headed right for the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist," she asked the bartender, as usual.

"You did great after that shaky start." he commented.

"Thanks," Erica blushed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Thought I saw someone I recognised."

"You looked sort of confused."

"Well I haven't told any of my family I'm here."

"Oh, that explains it," he said as he handed Erica her drink, before adding, "Enjoy that kid, you deserve it."

Erica almost downed the whole drink in the first gulp. She laughed at herself. Why did Erica think that _she_ was here? How could she have possibly known Erica was here? But Erica really did have a wild imagination -

"So this is what you've been doing all this time?"

Erica's head snapped up. She hadn't been seeing things, she recognised that voice in an instant. She finished her drink and turned to face her cousin.

The first thing that struck her was her cousins awful outward appearance up close. Her eyes were red, puffy and slightly bloodshot; probably from excessive crying or tiredness. They also had purple shadows under them, further proof of her lack of sleep. But Emma's sickly pale colour made her look ten times worse.

"You look like you've been doing well." Erica said sarcastically.

Emma looked at her feet, "It's been a rough couple of weeks."

"Typical. I leave the house and you can't even take care of yourselves. I knew I did all the work in that damn place."

Emma scoffed at her cousin's words, "You can get off your high horse there Erica. We can take care of ourselves, it's just everyone's been worried sick about you!"

Erica rolled her eyes, "Oh sure. You all sent out dozens of search parties. For all you guys knew, I could've been kidnapped! Or worse!"

"A kidnapper who tears and destroys photos of good memories?" Emma asked doubtfully.

"It could happen! And what exactly were you doing in my room?!" Erica accused.

"You left it wide open - like you wanted everyone to know you'd left for good!" Emma pointed out.

"Well you're right!" Erica announced, "I did plan to leave for good! So leave me alone!"

"Erica you're not being reasonable here! What about your family? Your parents, your brother?"

"What parents? Those impostors?" Erica spat.

"They're your parents!" Emma reasoned, "They raised you!"

"Only because someone else didn't want to!"

"Erica..."

"No, stop acting like you know what I'm going through Emma! You don't have the slightest clue! And stop acting like you care too!" Erica snapped, her anger being directed only at her cousin alone. Patrons at the bar were beginning to stare. But Erica didn't care. At the moment, she'd pull out all the stops to ensure her cousin would leave her alone. Regardless of the consequences.

"But Erica, I do care!" Emma exclaimed, begging her cousin to see sense.

"No. You don't. And neither did my birth parents. I guess since I was adopted, I was an accident." Erica said, before really going for a low blow by adding, "just like you."

Emma reacted without thinking, and slapped her cousin right across the face.

Erica's hand went straight to the source of the stinging pain. As she gently rubbed her cheek, she looked at her cousin in shock. Emma looked back at her in cousin in horror, clearly regretting her action.

"Erica maybe we should go," Aaron spoke in such a low voice, it was hardly even a whisper. Erica wasn't even aware he'd come over to the bar.

"I'm sorry!" Emma gasped.

But the alcohol fuelling Erica's system had her convinced her cousin wasn't really sorry. For anything that she'd done. So Erica went for it.

Like a lion going for an antelope, Erica pounced on her cousin.

* * *

Uh oh. I am so mean to Emma. And Erica, though life isn't as bad for her. She just has a slight drinking problem now...

I'm evil. Until next time!

x JTHT


	18. Recover

**The (I'm-Sorry-I-Took-So-Freaking-Long-Forgive-Me-Please) Author's Note**

Okay. One million times sorry guys. I was in London, than my internet went berserk and wouldn't work for me, so posting became a problem, and researching. Oh and my laptop was held hostage the other day. And than the site wouldn't let me upload the chapter. But that's another story. But forgive me please! Just look at the lengthy chapter I have bestowed you guys with! Look at it! The longest so far? Oh and once again; I am by no means a doctor. I'm qualified in First Aid and have done research on the internet but that isn't the same as being a doctor is it? So please forgive any medical errors! Also - once again; this story is not beta'd. So sorry for any grammatical errors, etc. And again; I wrote these as two seperate pieces to begin with, so I hope it flows together well.

Reviews; shout outs to AilenNinja, laraandkurtisfan97, Splotdog and to xXStrawberryBethXx! Hopefully you guys forgive the wait. Long chapter? Huh? Huh?

_**Disclaimer**_; Don't. Own. Much.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - **_**Recover**_

Andrea stood next to her unconscious patient and sighed. She saw too much of herself in her and she wasn't sure how that made her feel. She looked at the chart for the millionth time and almost had a heart attack when the girl next to her groaned.

Delilah Geller opened her eyes for the first time since her surgery, and Andrea cringed. Her parents had been sitting vigil by her bedside, and less than ten minutes ago, Andrea had sent the exhausted parents to get something to eat and some rest.

Of course Delilah would wake up now. She blinked in confusion at her surroundings and her brown eyes quickly found Andrea's.

"What happened?" the younger girl asked in a low but quite panicked voice.

Andrea hesitated before she answered. She hated to be the one to tell her this, but she was glad that it was someone Delilah knew telling her.

"Delilah... you suffered from an Ectopic pregnancy. I'm sorry."

Delilah looked at the doctor in confusion, "What - what's an Ectopic pregnancy?"

Andrea thought for a minute to figure out how to explain it, in as easy a term as possible.

"You know how in most all pregnancies, the baby develops in the womb?" Andrea began.

The teenager nodded her head, to show her understanding.

"An Ectopic pregnancy," Andrea continued, "Is when the baby does not make it to the womb and grows somewhere else. In your case; it was your Fallopian tube."

"So... what happened?"

"You had to have surgery to... remove the embryo. But your fallopian tube is fine so you should have no fertility issues in the future." Andrea said uncomfortably. She knew the last sentence wouldn't count for much.

"So... I lost the baby? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm sorry Delilah."

Delilah sat in shock for a few moments, digesting the news. Than she looked directly at Andrea as she spoke again, "I should sort of be relieved shouldn't I? I mean I'm only sixteen. I wouldn't have been capable of taking care of a baby. Maybe..." Delilah trailed off, and her eyes prickled with fresh tears.

Andrea thought it out and came to a realisation; now was as good a time as any to share her own experience with the younger girl. She sat down carefully next to the teenager and sighed.

"I was only fourteen. School was hard for me. I wasn't all that good at it in the beginning, well not most classes anyway. I especially struggled in English. We had assignments in every class, and it was during our English assignment on Shakespeare that we got split into groups of three. The teacher made sure there was different levels of ability in the group, so since I wasn't very good at it, I was partnered with one of the strongest in the class, and one of the more mediocre. He was among the oldest in the class as well. Very good looking guy. Vincent, his name was."

Delilah was looking at Andrea completely perplexed, obviously trying to find the relevance in the story.

"The three of us got on well as a group, but admittedly, me and Vincent, well... we did more flirting than work on our part. We became friends, and I was in the inner circle with all his friends. Eventually, he asked me out...

"I really thought he liked me, for me. But he went further on a first date than I'd planned. He was on the verge of sixteen, but I was only fourteen. He threatened me. Said he'd tell everyone I was a coward. He'd tell everyone to stop being friends with me. He kept making these threats - until he got what he wanted.

"Of course, he ditched me when he did get what he wanted. He stopped talking to me, all his friends did. I was left with nothing. Things were worse than before. Than I found out I was pregnant. I was too afraid to tell my parents, my older brother, any adult. I had no close friends to tell. So I went to the only person I could think of. The girl we'd left do all the work for our project. She was surprised to see me, surprised I'd come to her. She told me to tell my parents; explain what happened. She talked me through it. We're still friends to this day. I owe her a lot."

"Emma?" Delilah asked, surprised. She'd never heard this story before.

"She was nice even when she didn't have to be. After the initial shock, my parents were supportive. But I was at home alone one day, and started to get really bad pains. I woke up in the hospital to be told I'd lost the baby."

"So that's why you had me tell Emma?" Delilah asked after a moment's silence.

"Pretty much. From my own experience, she was amazing when I needed her. It's just I forgot she's sort of going through her own stuff now." Andrea admitted, "She's an adult now Del, and I know she could've been there for you more than she was; but I'll tell you right now - the last few weeks haven't exactly been a picnic for your sister either."

"Doctor Mackenzie?" a fellow doctor called from the doorway, snapping Andrea from her thoughts, taking her from her heart felt conversation and beckoning her to go to the hallway.

"I better go," Andrea said as she got to her feet, "Get some rest." She left the room and turned to the older female doctor, who began walking briskly through the hallway, while Andrea power walked to keep up.

"New case brought in with your name written all over it, Andrea. It'll give you a little more experience with ER cases - big and small."

"What are we dealing with, Dr. Buffay? I was sort of busy." Andrea asked - half curious, half annoyed.

"Poor woman just brought into the ER. She needs a large amount of stitching on her right arm. Moderately severe incised glass wound; extending from the elbow to just shy of the wrist."

"What happened for that many stitches?!" Andrea asked in alarm.

"Bar fight. A fellow female patron blind sighted her with an attack. Although some one said that she initiated with a slap. But we aren't here to judge." Dr. Buffay summarised.

"Dr. Buffay... why are you taking me off the Geller's case to do a couple of stitches..?" Andrea asked sceptically.

"For the last time Andrea; call me Chandler. I hate being called Dr. Buffay more than I hate being called Chandler. And second of all; if I was that young girl - 'a couple of stitches?' I'd resent that. Right from the elbow to almost the wrist. Really nasty stuff. Poor girl was pale as a ghost when she was brought in." the quirky doctor answered.

"You never answered me." Andrea accused.

Dr. Buffay paused before answering, "I feel you and the casualty will have plenty to talk about." And with that, she ushered Andrea towards the ward her new patient was in.

Andrea rolled her eyes in the annoyance of the situation. She was having a heart to talk with Delilah. And Dr. Buffay (Chandler, whatever) who she trusted, was putting her on stitches? That bitch better have had a damn good -

Andrea stopped dead when she saw her patient.

She was sitting on one of the beds and looking as far away from her injured arm as possible. As Dr. Buffay described, the gash was from her elbow practically to her wrist. But there was one thing the doctor had strategically forgotten to mention when describing their patient.

Her name. Although once she saw the patient Andrea didn't need telling.

"What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Andrea asked as she approached the patient.

Emma's face had a look that stated 'Out of everyone in the damn hospital...' plastered on it.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Dr. Buffay put me on your case. Delilah's awake." Andrea threw in conversationally.

"She is?" the girl's oldest sister asked in concern.

"Yeah. She woke up just before I left. Should I get started?" Andrea asked, after making sure all her equipment was properly sterilised and Emma's wound was as clean as she could manage.

Emma groaned, "If you must." She winced as the needle made contact with her skin and quickly found a way to distract herself. "How's she handling it?"

"Better than I did." Andrea mumbled.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"So what happened to you anyway, Emma?" Andrea asked, curious.

"Erica." Her friend answered with complete distaste.

"Erica did this to you?!" Andrea asked, horrified.

"Yeah. She's become some what of an alcoholic now." Emma said bitterly.

"What do you mean an alcoholic?" Andrea questioned in disbelief.

"She was drunk when I went to talk to her. She said some stuff, I didn't think and slapped her," Emma mumbled, the last part barely audible. "Than she blind-sighted me and next thing I know, I'm on the ground bleeding and the guy who was playing the piano was prying her off me. I shouldn't have slapped her, but the things she was saying..."

"We all do stupid things when we aren't thinking straight Emma. Believe me, I know," Andrea said. She paused for a moment before adding, "I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and I understand why you're mad at me."

"It was stupid." Emma muttered, and winced in pain again.

"But you have to understand, Emma. Luke did nothing wrong. He pulled away. You shouldn't punish him for something I did." Andrea reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Emma sighed. "It's just... don't get mad. But I've been waiting for this to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Look. We all know that men go for the fun loving blonde over the dull brunette." Emma lamented.

"Emma..."

"Guys always paid more attention to you. And when you met Luke, I knew you liked him. I was just waiting for you to ask him out. Which is why I was really surprised when you set us up."

Andrea grinned, "I thought you guys would be perfect together. Was I not correct?"

"Yeah but honestly, I thought he'd come to his senses and realise that you're the better catch...."

"Emma, stop. Don't put yourself down like that. You're pretty, loyal, kind and a great friend. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Andre consoled.

"I took it all out on him, even when it wasn't his fault was it?" Emma asked, sighing.

"Just take it all out on me, after all, I'm the one currently sticking the needle in your arm repeatedly." Andrea grinned.

Emma let out a weak chuckle, "I bet you're enjoying this."

There was a brief silence again, which Andrea broke with, "Go home Emma. Talk to Luke." She smiled, "He'll be glad to have you back. In the meantime, I'm finally finished your stitches. Honestly I'm afraid to count them. I'm just need to get some equipment to bandage you up and get you an elevation sling. I'll be two minutes."

Andrea rushed outside and dialled a familiar number. The person on the other end picked up after the first ring. She didn't even give them a chance to get a word in edgeways when they answered.

"Hey it's Andie. Guess what? I'm producing you with the opportunity of a lifetime..."

* * *

My reign of evilness is easing somewhat.

...forgive me?

x JTHT


	19. True Love Way

**The (Thank-You-For-Your-Forgiveness-Here-Is-Your-Reward) Author's Note**

Thanks to those who reviewed the last (seriously delayed) chapter. This one is up quick for you guys. =) And this chapter shows that underneath it all, I'm seriously a romantic at heart. And just a warning to you guys; I'm back at school now, so I'll be extra busy/lazy. And that's enough of my rambles. Read on. Thanks to laraandkurtisfan97 (who nothing gets past - you catch every reference and totally saw this coming!) and AilenNinja (ever loyal) for taking the time to review so quickly. (Oh and once again. I may do Biology, but I am no doctor. Just a warning.)

_**Disclaimer**_; Zero percent owned here, pretty much. Except the odd character.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - True Love Way**

Emma sighed in the car for the millionth time. Andrea was having to drive her home from the hospital as Emma's right arm was currently in an elevation sling. Emma did protest a little about it being quite unnecessary but Andrea was having none of it.

"It's a really deep cut Emma, and very long. Your stitches could be in anywhere from ten days to two or three weeks." Andrea said matter of factly.

"But Ben and Mia's wedding is on in less than two weeks! How will it look if one of the bridesmaids is in a sling?!" Emma demanded.

"Emma, I know you won't think of it this way, but you were actually very lucky." Andrea stated.

Emma stared at Andrea incredulously.

"That cut deserves a word sounding more painful than cut. Give me a fancy word for it?" Emma groaned.

"An incised wound." Andrea replied.

"Incised wound?" Emma asked, confused.

"A cut caused by something clean and precise; such as glass, a knife or another smooth blade ." Andrea explained flawlessly.

"Yeah, well this is an eighteen centimetre incised wound!" Emma announced

"You measured it? How much is it in inches?" Andrea challenged playfully.

"Seven. But that doesn't sound as impressive as eighteen centimetres and that's not the point anyway! The point is how on earth am I 'lucky'?" Emma questioned, perplexed.

"You could've had a blood vessel severed if you weren't so lucky, resulting in a large amount of blood loss. Honestly Emma, no offence, but I was surprised to see you still conscious when you arrived. Blood is not your friend. Don't think I don't remember that incident in Biology class in 10th grade!"

Emma grinned, "Ah. Dissection."

"Or lack there of! We weren't even doing any dissecting - the teacher was only explaining what it would involve and next thing you're on the floor." Andrea smiled, reminiscing.

"I don't have a medical bone in my body," was Emma's defence.

"Wasn't your grandfather a doctor?" Andrea asked, amused.

"That's beside the point." Emma retorted.

Andrea laughed. It was good to have the old Emma back somewhat. But talking about high school times only reminded Andrea of something she needed to tell her closest friend.

"I told Delilah about my similar situation in high school." she confined.

"Really?" Emma asked, taken aback.

"Thought she had a right to know. And to remind her that she can get through this, like I did."

"Considering you were a little bit younger than Delilah when you were in that situation."

"Yeah, I was. But I bounced back... eventually."

"I won't forget that phase," Emma said, shaking her head.

"So I got a deeper appreciation for black things..."

"That's one way to put it." Emma sniggered.

"I hope Delilah gets through this ok."

"I hope so too; but she does have a lot of support."

"Did you see your parents to show them your impressive injury?" Andrea asked, curious.

"No, and I don't think they'd appreciate it anyway."

"I heard your dad went off at you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should've tried harder to get Delilah to tell them." Emma sighed, blaming herself as usual.

"You had your own stuff going on Emma." Andrea pointed out.

"I know, but she's my little sister. Maybe if I'd just gotten her to tell someone else sooner -"

"Emma, an Ectopic pregnancy couldn't have been avoided whether or not you told someone else. It's just one of those things we have no control over."

"I guess you're right. I just wished I'd dealt with the whole situation better. Hell I wish I'd dealt with everything that's been thrown at me the last month better!"

"You know what they say; back luck comes in threes." Andrea grinned.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, confused.

"I mean you've had your three. Your luck is about to change."

"Three? Three?! I've had more than three! Damn superstition isn't even accurate." Emma commented, outraged.

"Well have you heard the expression 'There's always a 'low' low before a 'high' high?" Andrea quizzed her friend.

"No I have not. Probably because you just made it up on the spot." Emma sighed.

"Did not! It's a real saying." Andrea said, defensively.

"I've never heard that saying before in my life." Emma, who was a qualified High School English teacher (with no class to teach and a crap job as a secretary instead. It wasn't being a secretary that was the problem; she just really hated her boss.) argued.

"Well the moral of the story is -"

"You still suck at English? I should buy you a book on quotes and sayings for Christmas. Oops now I've ruined the surprise." Emma said in mock horror.

"I was going to say your luck has changed, but you think I can stop that if I intentionally crash your car?"

"Do that; and I will kill you." Emma threatened.

"With your left hand?" Andrea smirked mischievously.

"You, are an evil person Andrea Madeline Mackenzie." Emma mock scolded. She'd missed her and Andrea's banter lately.

"Full name usage. You mean it!" Andrea gasped, jokingly.

Emma grinned back as the car pulled into the driveway.

"We're here!" Andrea called with a large amount of enthusiasm.

"I can see that! No need to get so excited!"

"Oh but there is!" Andrea replied, smirking. Emma looked at her friend confused, and began to get out of the car and walked towards the door. She was surprised to find the door to the porch unlocked, and slid it open. To her surprise, the front door was also unlocked. She opened the door and stood in the hall way in confusion, registering her surroundings. A smile slowly spread across her face.

There was cause to get excited. There was a garment bag hanging on the coat rack, with a note on it saying 'Wear me'. Emma unzipped the bag, and found one of the dresses she'd tried on when they were hunting for bridesmaids dresses. It wasn't very suitable for the wedding, and they had discarded it, but Emma had considered buying it for herself. A navy blue cocktail dress, with black sequins embroidered on it. Emma smiled, took the dress into the bathroom with her, and (due to her sling) awkwardly tried to change. She than walked out to find Andrea smiling at her; and after Andrea re-did her sling, she handed Emma a pair of black strapped heels. Emma grinned and put them on, and as she did she noticed for the first time the trail on the ground.

There was a path of rose petals, leading from the hallway through the kitchen, Emma followed them and walked into the living room. There were several candles lit; and her Luke was sitting on the couch, dressed to perfection. He smiled at Emma and handed her a single lily. Her favourite flower.

Emma was very fortunate she wasn't wearing very much make up, otherwise it all would've been running down her face. She looked into her boyfriend of three year's eyes for a moment, and than he spoke.

"I wanted to do this weeks ago, at Ben and Mia's engagement party. But that night was such a disaster for everyone I didn't get the chance. And I wanted this to be perfect; because you deserve it Emma. I love you, so much."

"I'm so sorry for being mad at you." Emma sobbed, interrupting before she could stop her self.

"Don't cry yet!" he chuckled, "The best part still has to come! Your name is a bit of a tongue twister."

"Don't blame me - blame my parent's indecision." Emma giggled.

Luke smiled at her, as he followed the great tradition and went down on one knee; and produced a ring box from his pocket.

"Emma Monica Juliet Geller-Green, will you do me the honour of becoming Emma Monica Juliet Geller-Green-Swann?" Luke asked, grinning.

"No." Emma stated, and for a second his smile dropped and he looked perplexed.

His grin reappeared when Emma added, "I'll do you the honour of becoming Emma Monica Juliet Swann."

* * *

Hooray! Hooray for the hopeless romantics of this world! (i.e me.) Anyone want a random trivia fact? I actually went, got a ruler and measured how long the gash would be in my imagination. See for yourselves; just grab a ruler and begin measuring from the bend in your elbow just before it cuts of at your wrist!

And Emma may be happy now, but this story is not finished. I'm evil under the romance - remember?

Hope you guys are satisfied thus far,

x JTHT


	20. Alcoholics Unanimous

**The (I'm-Currently-At-A-Dead-End-So-Pardon-The-Hugely-Unforgiving-Delay) Author's Note:**

So. So. So. So. Sorry. A long gap I realise(but it's not eight months at least!), but I'm not sure where to take the story next. We've tied up one loose end, but there's still the little matter of Erica. And I'm at a bit of a dead end. Not sure whether this chapter is worth the wait for you guys, but hopefully you get some enjoyment out of it. Again, sorry for the delay! It's actually been on my laptop for months; I just couldn't think of a chapter name! And I've been working on a few other things, But here's the long lost chapter to ring in the new year! And thanks to my reviewers: laraandkurtisfan97, AilenNinja, xXStrawberryBethXx, Splotdog, coco-flavoured-tiktaks, MKSFRXD and JimblefluffMalfoy. God I hope I spelt all those usernames right!

Disclaimer: I own zilch. No OCs in this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 20 - **_**Alcoholics Unanimous**_

(Thud, thud.)

Ouch.

(Thud, thud.)

She sang her set as usual.

(Thud, thud.)

Than after that...

(Thud, thud.)

...she was pretty much blank.

(Thud, thud.)

She just remembered... being angry.

(Thud thud.)

Very, very angry.

(Thud, thud.)

Erica had woken up confused and panicked. She woke up in her hotel room, wearing the same satin dress she had worn for her set last night. But it was completely stained; that's what worried her.

The 'new clothes' smell had evaporated. Her dress now smelt of mixtures of alcohol; wine, tonics, beer. And there were various stains of each. What Erica didn't understand was why there were several large bloodstains on her dress. Apart from her hangover, she felt fine.

But with the fact that all she could remember after her set the previous night was feeling enraged, than things did not bode well for her.

Aaron walked into the room, and at that moment, Erica knew something was certainly wrong. Her piano man did not simply walk into a room. He sat down on the bed next to Erica before speaking.

"I rang the hospital to check up on the girl."

"What girl?" Erica asked, groggily and confused. This had to have been the worst hangover she'd had that she could ever remember. Her head was thudding away painfully and it was extremely irritating.

"The girl you injured." Aaron answered incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'the girl I injured'?" Erica asked, horrified.

"Erica, a girl went to the emergency room and got stitches from her elbow to her wrist. Her blood is still on your dress."

Erica felt extremely bad that her first thoughts when Aaron said that was, 'Thank God it isn't mine'. But Erica was still worried. Had she attacked a random stranger?

"Who was it?" Erica asked, worriedly.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. You two were having such an in-depth conversation that I was hoping you could clear things up for me."

"We were? Did you catch the name?"

"Of course. The name Emma mean anything to you?"

_Emma._ That was both good and bad. At least if it was the Emma she knew and formally loved, than she at least wouldn't be apologising to some random stranger. Who would probably sue her.

But the fact that she could have attacked one of her oldest, closest friends in place of that... Erica wasn't quite sure which was worse. She though for a minute before carefully choosing her words.

"...Emma. Did - did she have brown hair. Sort of tall? Blue eyes?" Erica asked slowly.

"Yeah, looked like hell too. Who was she Erica?" Aaron asked, concerned.

Erica sighed, "I don't even remember seeing her last night. But; if it was who I think it was... well you've met some of my family than Aaron."

"Who was she?"

"My cousin. Our parents are really good friends though... well at least I thought **my** parents were."

"What do you mean? Erica jeez I ask you a question and every single time you answer it, you leave me with more questions than answers!" Aaron groaned.

"Okay. We've grown close and I trust you... I may as well tell you the whole story," Erica sighed, "A few weeks ago, I was at Ben's - who is my cousin, and Emma's half brother - engagement party. It's a big deal. Because this was Ben, who we assumed would be a bachelor for life! So there I am, enjoying the party. Dancing like there's no tomorrow.

"Next thing; Ben's fiancée storms past, with Ben and an audience following. I followed them. Mia, his fiancée is giving Ben hell. Because she just discovered that with both their genetics, having kids could be a struggle. Ben's quite drunk at this stage but he insists they have options. They could do surrogacy or adopt, and I quote, 'Like Monica and Chandler did.'

"Monica and Chandler happen to be **my** parents. Or at least who I thought were my parents. At first I assumed Ben was so drunk he didn't even know what he was saying. But as soon as I saw the horror on everyone else's face. I knew."

"So you're... adopted?" Aaron asked, confused.

"Yeah."

"And you're angry at who? Your birth parents? Your adoptive parents?"

"Try my entire family." Erica mumbled.

"But... why? Just help me understand what happened!" Aaron begged.

"They lied to me! They had plenty of chances to tell me the truth, but instead, they just let me continue believing in a fantasy life! I had to hear it from my drunk cousin Aaron! How do you think that made me feel?" Erica snapped, before breaking down into a fit of sobbing. Aaron walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know they must have hurt you by not telling you," Aaron whispered soothingly, as he pulled her tighter into the hug, "But they were just protecting you. They love you Erica, and I think you've forgotten that."

Erica chocked back another sob, and she knew, deep down, that Aaron was right.

"I won't be able to magically forgive them you know," Erica sobbed.

Aaron sighed, "I know... but just give some time?"

Erica paused for a moment, before quietly answering, "I'll try."

* * *

Happy New Year you guys - who knows the next time I'll be posting this thing! But I do think it is drawing to a close...


	21. Things Can Only Get Better

**The (I-Can't-Believe-This-Is-Finally-Finished-After-A-Year-And-A-Half) Author's Note:**

Well, here we are. The end of my first story, a year and a half later. I fast-forwarded time a little, because it just felt more natural to end the chapter this way. I've left the door open for more, as you can see, so it isn't really the end of a story, per se. Enjoy! (Oh yes and just for those of you confused I did change my username. This is JustThinkHappyThoughts, but I now go by Trypanophobic Little Squirt!)

_**Disclaimer; **_Nope, still don't own Friends!

* * *

**Chapter 21 - **_**Things Can Only Get Better**_

"I need more hairclips!" Andrea called urgently as she held the perfect quiff in place.

"Coming!" Isabella called as she quickly slid a few through her sister's brown locks.

"I think I'm going to die from too much hairspray inhalation." Emma sighed dramatically. Andrea playfully slapped her on the back of the head.

"You ready?" Alyssa called as she peeked in at the final bridesmaid to be ready.

"Almost!" Andrea replied as she re-adjusted Emma's sling. Emma was dismayed that her arm hadn't healed in time for the wedding, but thankful that it at least wasn't painful anymore.

Things had improved immensely in the last two weeks. Erica had apologised to Emma a few days after the 'incident' and things had slowly gone back to normal. The four housemates had spent Christmas together again with no ill feelings toward each other, and an engagement to celebrate. Erica's new boyfriend (the Piano man and his beautiful stranger were now certainly an item) had even joined them later in the day. Emma had told her parents about her engagement, and they were only too thrilled.

"My daughter marrying a doctor!" her mother said proudly as she hugged Luke, "I always dreamed of marrying a doctor..."

Her father cleared his throat loudly before commenting, "And you did."

"Ross, how many times do I have to tell you? A PhD in dinosaurs and a medical license? Not the same thing."

Her parents had apologised for their reaction to the Delilah situation, especially once they caught sight of Emma's arm. Emma had been deliberately sketchy on the details with them when explaining what had happened, not mentioning the fact that the 'out of control drunk' was their niece.

"Is my big cousin ready to take a trip up the aisle with me?" Jack Bing asked as he slid into the room.

"Ready when you are!" Emma replied with a grin. She awkwardly picked up her bouquet of blue hyacinths with her good arm.

"How's the battle wound?" Jack asked with a grin. He knew quite well how Emma got the wound. When he had some colourful comments about it Christmas day, Erica had blurted out whose doing it was.

"Should be fully healed in a few days. Thank God." Emma answered.

"How did you find your life as one of us left-handed folk?"

"Never. Again."

Hannah peaked around the door. "Come on Geller-Green. Let's get this show on the road!"

Emma grinned as she linked arms with her cousin and still managed to hold her bouquet in her arms. They exited the car that had become their changing room/beauty salon and headed in towards the church. Mia was already there, her beautiful auburn hair in ringlets. She was clinging to her father, who was giving her away. She looked quite nervous. Alyssa put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready for this?" the Maid of Honour asked, smiling.

"I think so!" the bride replied, taking a deep breath.

"Come on my minions, watch me lead you down the aisle!" she grinned as she turned on her heels. The door opened, and Alyssa led the procession with the best man. Hannah followed, with Emma and Jack walking just ahead of the bride. They entered the church and a few steps up the aisle, Jack chuckled. Emma turned to him with a murderous look.

"Not the time for your dirty mind, Jack Bing." Emma hissed.

"Not a dirty thought." he replied promptly.

There was a slight pause before Emma came out with, "Ok. Now I'm curious. What is it?"

"It's nothing... I just thought that the next time you, Emma Geller-Green will walk down the aisle, you will be becoming Emma Swann."

Emma couldn't help but smile at her cousin's sentimentality. He was right. Next summer, she and Luke had decided, would be when they were to become man and wife. The plans were already in motion. The smile remained on her face for the rest of the ceremony.

She looked at those watching this union. Specifically the groom's side. Carol and Susan were watching proudly, next to Ross and Rachel. Isabella was smiling at her boyfriend, Delilah was even smiling. Something Emma hadn't seen her youngest sister do in a long time.

As Ben declared, 'I do', Emma swore that she could see a few of the grown men cry (her parent's old friend, famed actor Joey Tribbiani among them, as well as Ben's cop friends). At that moment she caught Luke's eye and smiled. He than mouthed something at her that made her smile broaden.

'_Our turn next.'_

--

Erica sat at the table somewhat quietly, at least for her. She quietly sipped at her nibbled at her lemon cheesecake, as the conversations around her boomed.

There were eight at her table. Delilah with her guest, her best friend Helen, Isabella, her boyfriend Spencer, Luke, Andrea - who had come as Jack's guest to Erica's surprise, Erica and her guest. Her Piano Man.

Aaron was in an animated conversation with Luke and Andrea, completely fascinated by the life of the two doctors.

"So have you guys responded to real life emergencies? Stat? All that jazz?" he asked excitedly.

The interns exchanged a glance.

"Trust me," Erica interrupted, "I've had enough of hearing these two discussing how it is _so_ not what it is like on TV. I've heard it isn't all it's cracked up to be."

The two interns chuckled.

"But Andrea has had to stitch someone's arm from wrist to elbow," Luke input, grinning.

Erica shot him an evil look for that.

Things had somewhat improved since the day Aaron had finally convinced Erica to forgive her family. She had started off slow, with her brother. He had filled her in on all he knew about their mother, which was slightly limited. She had died in a car accident when they were young, so their parents had decided to spare them the truth until they felt they were ready. But they had never felt ready for it. Erica only than realised how difficult things had been on her parents, and they had been next to be visited. They apologised, Erica apologised. They cried, Erica cried. Than they exchanged Christmas gifts.

Emma had been last on the list. Erica had been mortified when Emma answered the door with a sling on her right arm. She had cheered up a bit when Emma forgave her quickly. She was a little suspicious at the quick forgiveness at first, until Emma and Luke explained they were engaged. So Emma had been in an extremely good mood almost all week.

Erica had continued her passion, singing in the bar with Aaron accompanying her. Only her family were now going to see her do what she loved.

She even introduced her parents to Aaron. Her father's eyes had widened when he heard his last name. After a long pause, he asked a strange question.

"Is you mother named... Janice?" he asked, shocked.

Aaron nodded. Erica's parents both looked at each other in shock.

"Oh. My. God." They said in unison.

Aaron chuckled, obviously getting a joke that Erica was missing out on.

"Tell her, that her Bing-a-ling was looking for her." her father beamed.

Her parents were currently seated at a table not far from her. Her father managed to catch her eye and wink at her.

Things were slowly becoming normal again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Aaron asked quietly, and the two discreetly left the table.

"Yes?" Erica asked when they were in a more secluded area.

"I just wanted to say..." he paused, obviously trying to figure out what exactly was best to say.

"Yes?" Erica repeated.

"I'm proud of you." he admitted.

"Proud of me?" Erica asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. You pulled yourself out of the hole you were in without any major damage. I'm... proud of you." he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Erica asked, with a grin. They locked lips once again.

"You want to...?"

"We'll miss the speeches!" Erica giggled.

"You want to wait until..." Aaron suggested.

"I've heard the stories of how they met thousands of times!" Erica grinned as she led the way to her hotel room.

--

Karaoke was the best addition anyone could possibly add to their wedding.

"When you get married, there better be karaoke at your wedding!" Andrea giggled as Emma smiled widely. They were currently watching Erica and her mother belt out 'I'm So Excited'. Andrea had already sang 'Groove Is in the Heart' with Delilah, Emma had sang 'Baby Got Back' with her Dad, Isabella had rapped 'It's Tricky' with her mother.

"Erica puts us to shame, I think," Mia laughed, as the others agreed. She dragged her new father-in-law to the dance floor to dance with her, leaving Emma and Andrea to gossip alone.

"Did you do it yet?" Emma asked Andrea quietly.

"I can't!" Andrea replied, "I don't think Erica would be pleased."

"I don't think she'd mind. Come on, Jack has had a huge crush on you for as long as he's known you." Emma whispered, looking at her cousin as she spoke.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me, he likes you. Plus, there's one big bonus if you guys ever got together."

"And what's that, Geller-Green?" Andrea asked sceptically.

"You'd be a part of the Geller/Bing family tree of course!" Emma quipped, before patting the blonde on the shoulder and walking away grinning.

Andrea looked at Jack Bing, once again from a distance. Considering the option. Should she...?

--

Ben Geller surprised himself by being up extremely early the morning after the wedding. He had the urge to investigate. The women had taken so long to prepare yesterday that he wanted to see how exactly this was. He crept down towards the hotel room the women had used as a dressing room, and as he was turning the handle, a familiar voice called from behind him, "Going somewhere?"

Ben turned to find his father chuckling at him.

"I was a little curious!" was Ben's defence.

"I know," his father replied, "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Good point." Ben laughed as he slid in the door. The room was covered with clothes, makeup, hair products and every inch of the floor was covered.

"This explains why women take so long to get ready," Ben chuckled. He walked through the hotel room, taking it all in and curiously decided to investigate the bathroom too.

Once there, his eyes glazed over to the bin in the corner of the bathroom, and something caught his eye.

Someone had tipped over the bin, and the contents were all over the floor.

"Dad," he said, ushering his father in. He had noticed one particular item of interest. Not wanting to touch it with his bare hands, he wrapped his right arm with tissue and picked up the item as his father walked in.

"Wow," his father replied, "It's like history repeating itself."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"At your Aunt Monica's wedding there was one found too... although it was found in her apartment before the wedding..." his father drifted away in thought.

Ben was captivated by the information the little stick held. "Whose do you think it is?"

"Who knows?" his father answered, "It could be anyone from your wife, your little sisters, your cousin or any of the bridesmaids."

"Unless someone else has been here..." Ben mused. He paused for a moment, before remembering what exactly he was holding.

"Eww! Someone peed on this either way!" Ben cried, as he threw the discarded pregnancy test back in the trash and following his father out the door.

* * *

**A Parting Note:**

And there we have it guys; one set of chapters closed. I will more than likely continue this story one day, but for now, I'll leave you guys to speculate among yourselves what you think will happen in the future. The door is open for more, but for now, I might try doing something a little different.

Of course, I could never finish a story without thanking every single one of my reviewers. I never took any of your reviews for granted, and as you guys saw I was always willing to take any advice on board. This story was completely un-beta'd, as well as my first, so feedback was always seriously appreciated. Nothing made me happier than opening my email account and seeing I had reviews! Thanks to the following: AilenNinja, laraandkurtisfan97, Splotdog, xXStrawberryBethXx, coco-flavoured-tiktaks, MadKillerSheeperflyRabbitXD, JimblefluffMalfoy, erikavilez, Boris Yeltsin, Lottie888, dmtennis1, OC Reader, Alianne Potter-Black, dancer288, Eveliuxx, WolfxAngel, iLuvNathanKrEeS, GilmorexXxGirlxXx23 and MrsJacobBlackTaylorLautner. Especially thanks to AilenNinja, who joined me in Chapter 7 and has reviewed every chapter since, even giving me suggestions of her own. To xXStrawberryBethXx who joined in chapter eight, and even messaged me when she felt I should update as I'd left it too long! Thanks also to laraandkurtisfan97, another loyal reviewer! All my reviewers are great, but these are the guys I feel really stood out to me!

So there it is. The end of my very first story. Thanks to all you guys again, and I look forward to any thoughts you think should happen in future stories. Think of this as only the end of a season, not a story. But I think I'll pre-write it a small bit next time, so I don't keep you guys waiting eight months for a chapter!

The writer formally known, as JTHT. x


End file.
